Soul warders
by gostarter
Summary: Ichigo abandonó su afición por la guitarra al morir su madre. Rukia,cansada de su vida como Kuchiki decide empezar de cero. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que acabarían en un mundo de fama y éxito.
1. Don't give it up

Llevaba ya tiempo con ganas de hacer algo de Bleach y al final acabé cayendo en la tentación.

Fanfic IchiRuki como no :3

Sólo informar de que todos los personajes son humanos, ninguno tiene ningún estoy segura que acabaré echando de menos los poderes de cada cualxD

¡Nada más que decir!

**Ni Bleach ni sus personajes son míos, todo pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama. De pertenecerme a mí el IchiRuki sería aún más evidente de lo que ya lo es.**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Muchas personas han especulado sobre el significado de la gloria, pero ¿Qué es exactamente?_

_La gloria puede definirse como la fama o el honor resultantes de ciertas cualidades o buenas acciones. Sin embargo, al igual que hay millones de mentes que discurren de manera diferente, hay millones de significados y connotaciones para dicha palabra en cada una de ellas. La mayoría de las personas ansían la gloria y al mismo tiempo tratan de conseguirla con distintos fines y por diferentes caminos para llegar hasta ella; eso es lo que hace que para cada uno, la gloría sea una cosa totalmente diferente._

_Llegar a ella es un camino tortuoso, da igual por cual de los miles posibles lo intentes, todos son igual de duros._

_Lo que no saben los que aún no han emprendido ninguno de ellos es que la gloría es un arma muy poderosa, pero es un arma con doble filo; algo que sólo saben los que ávidos de poder han dado con ella, y una vez allí han deseado dar vuelta atrás; aún cuando una vez probado el elixir de la gloria no hay camino de regreso posible._

_La gloria puede hacerte invencible o puede convertirte en el ser más desdichado. Por eso tan sólo los pocos que no han deseado huir una vez llegados a ese punto y han mirado al frente, son los únicos que de verdad saben el verdadero significado de la palabra._

**Soul warders**

Apoyaba su mejilla en su mano derecha a la vez que hacía lo mismo con su codo encima de la mesa. Se veía bastante molesto aún cuando su ceño fruncido no fuera nada ocasional sino más bien permanente.

- ¡¿Qué problema hay con que la tenga ahí?! – dijo levantándose de la silla golpeando la mesa con las dos manos. Otra vez se había visto envuelto en una estúpida disputa familiar de esas que se formaban cada vez que intentaban hacer algo en familia, y ese cómo no, no iba a ser ninguna excepción ni nada parecido.

Según a su parecer su padre debía de aburrirse enormemente en la clínica, al parecer salvar vidas no era lo suficientemente estimulante para él, ya que por si no tenía suficiente con obligarle a volver a casa a las siete de la tarde a sus quince años de edad, ahora se había inventado algo así como "la tarde en familia". No le importaba pasar el rato con sus hermanas de vez en cuando, pero aquello unido a la presencia de su progenitor lo dificultaba bastante, principalmente porque debía preocuparse más por asestarle algún que otro golpe cuando intentaba pillarle desprevenido que a lo que era pasar la tarde con los tres tranquilamente.

Aquel día Yuzu había insistido en que vieran la televisión. Ella parecía la más predispuesta a la idea de Kurosaki Isshin. Karin tenía expresión de aburrimiento mientras que ella y su padre comentaban emocionados la programación, a su vez él tan sólo se limitaba a abstraerse, desear que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible y mirar su reloj de pulsera de vez en cuando para comprobar que el tiempo no jugaba en su favor.

Dentro de lo que cabía había sido una tarde extremadamente tranquila. Karin había insistido varias veces en que ambos necesitaban un psiquiatra urgentemente mientras le echaba alguna que otra mirada de complicidad a su hermano. Al fin y al cabo los dos estaban metidos en aquello. Sin embargo no había habido demasiado movimiento en la atípica reunión hasta que la película que veían o al menos estaban obligados a ver concluyó.

- ¡Por fin! – dijo Karin con indiferencia cuando los créditos comenzaron a aparecer sobre un fondo negro - ¿Pero que demonios hacéis? – preguntó mirando a los dos sin lograr captar la atención de Ichigo en busca de algo de ayuda, pero si la de los dos a los que se refería.

- ¡¡Ha sido tan bonito!! – gritaba un emocionado Isshin con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a la otra de sus hijas, en la misma situación que él.

- ¡Pero de qué habláis!- dijo exasperada su otra hija - ¡Estaba cantado que se quedaría con la chica del restaurante!

- Karin-chan, no seas tan insensible – le regañó su hermana- Kohaku-san podría haberse quedado con su asistente y en lugar de eso le ha hecho esa declaración a Aiko-san justo en ese momento...

- Bah, tonterías…- murmuró mientras padre e hija volvían a abrazarse emocionados.

- Yo me voy a mi habitación, avisadme a la hora de cenar – se hizo oír Ichigo por encima de los sollozos. Caminó en dirección a la escalera justo cuando comenzó un nuevo programa.

- ¡Oh!¡Un programa de jóvenes talentos!- dijo su hermana con la emoción impregnada en la voz mientras sonaba la sintonía del programa.

Ichigo decidió seguir su camino sin prestar demasiada atención a los gritos de su familia. Cuando fue a poner un pie en el escalón recibió una patada en la cara que lo tumbó.

- ¡Estás loco!¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!- preguntó el chico llevándose la mano a la mejilla donde su padre le había acertado.

-¡Has bajado la guardia!-le acusó su padre de pie señalándole con el dedo índice – Sigo hecho un chaval y en plena forma. La tarde en familia es la tarde en familia, no la hora en familia – le recalcó mientras los dos volvían a forcejear intentando asestarse algún que otro golpe.

-¿¡De verdad crees que pienso apotronarme más tiempo en ese sofá viendo esa basura?!-le preguntó mientras paraba un golpe de su padre sonriendo con confianza.

- ¡¡Ichi-nii!!¡Está empezando el programa!- se oyó la voz de Yuzu desde el sofá. Ichigo paró durante el tiempo suficiente para recordarse que podía luchar contra su padre todo lo que quisiera, pero que por poco que le gustase la maldita tarde en familia y mucho menos aquella molesta programación, no podía negarle nada a su hermana. Isshin aprovechó esas milésimas de segundo para cogerlo de la camiseta y tirar de él hasta devolverlo al sitio que ocupaba minutos antes.

Giró la cabeza a un lado y a otro: su hermana Yuzu le recibía con una gran sonrisa para luego devolver la vista al televisor mientras que Karin le miraba con cara de "No sé como has podido desaprovechar esa oportunidad". Suspiró resignado y se hundió más en el sofá mientras el presentador saludaba a los telespectadores y comenzaba con las presentaciones de los participantes. Había de todo, desde niñas pequeñas haciendo gimnasia rítmica haciendo alarde de una gran flexibilidad y habilidad, hasta grupos de heavy metal con una destreza inimaginable para tocar a velocidades imposibles y hacer complejos riffs de guitarra.

Después de aproximadamente una media hora y un gran número de participantes que ya habían actuado salieron al escenario otro grupo, aunque esta vez no era una banda de heavy metal.

- Eh, Ichi-nii, esa guitarra se parece a la tuya – dijo despreocupadamente Yuzu consiguiendo que los tres fijaran su mirada en Ichigo. Este prestó algo más de atención y se encogió de hombros ante las miradas atentas de su familia.

- Si, algo se parece – dijo intentando aparentar normalidad, aún tenía su antigua guitarra en su habitación, apoyada contra un mueble cogiendo polvo y así pretendía que se quedase, aquella guitarra le traía buenos, pero también malos recuerdos.

- Deberías venderla o algo así, total, hace siglos que ni la tocas, al meno de esa forma le sacarías un beneficio – sentenció Karin a su lado.

Ichigo decidió hacer como que no había oído ese último comentario. No quería deshacerse de su guitarra. Su padre le observó durante unos instantes y luego alzó la voz.

- Decidido, venderemos esa guitarra –anunció a sus hijos haciendo que Ichigo levantase la vista a toda velocidad para encontrarse con la mirada de su padre sorprendido y a la vez decepcionado y enfadado. Esperaba que su padre fuese el que mejor entendiese por qué él conservaba aquella guitarra.

Así había comenzado la discusión que ahora se había extendido todo el tiempo por la casa, Ichigo no dejaría vender esa guitarra, antes deberían pasar por encima de su cadáver, su padre seguía presionando con el tema.

- No es cuestión de amontonar más trastos inútiles por toda la casa – dijo completamente serio mientras Karin y Yuzu observaban con curiosidad la inusual seriedad de su padre.

- Ya déjalo en paz – dijo Karin cansada de la situación sentada enfrente de Ichigo – es su guitarra, si Ichi no quiere venderla, entonces que no lo haga- sentenció con autoridad.

- P-pero Karin-chan…papá…- murmuró Isshin mirándole con cara de cordero degollado.

- No quiero oírlo – atajó a su padre con frialdad

- ¡Masakiiiiiiii!- gritó corriendo hacia un póster de su mujer pegado en la pared con cara de pena – ¡¡las niñas son muy crueles conmigo!! – le hablaba al póster.

- Hablando de trastos inútiles…-murmuró sin apartar la vista de su comida – ya va siendo hora de que quites ese póster de ahí….

Ichigo se volvió a sentar en su silla con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal mientras su padre armaba alboroto alrededor del póster de su madre y Karin y Yuzu comían también sentadas en la mesa.

- Llevas sin tocar esa guitarra desde que mamá murió, creo que ya va siendo hora de que vayas dándole uso de nuevo – soltó la bomba de relojería sentándose a la mesa – si no lo haces la venderé.

Ichigo apretó la mandíbula aguantando la sensación de malestar que se extendía cálida por su interior gracias al recordatorio de su padre.

- No pienso vender esa guitarra, es mía y yo decidiré lo que hacer con ella – dijo levantándose de mal humor- se me ha quitado el apetito.

-¡Papá!- le nombró Yuzu como llamada de atención mientras Ichigo se dirigía pisando fuerte hacia las escaleras.

- Adorabas tocar la guitarra, Ichigo, y sabes que tu madre hubiera deseado que continuaras con ello- soltó desde la mesa sin moverse. Ichigo le oyó antes de poner un pie en las escaleras, quedándose estático por unos segundos para ponerse de nuevo en movimiento unos segundos después de que terminara de hablar.

Subió y cerró la puerta de forma brusca, tirándose en la cama como un peso muerto con el ceño aún fruncido. Su padre había conseguido sacar algo de lo que él se había hecho cargo de borrar durante todos esos años. Sin embargo sabía que su padre había tenido razón en esas últimas palabras. "Si quieres algo, no abandones", esa era una de las frases preferidas de su madre, siempre le decía algo así cuando Ichigo se quejaba porque Tatsuki le daba una paliza en el dojo.

Miró de reojo la guitarra apoyada en el suelo contra uno de los muebles de madera de su cuarto, él no era ningún cobarde, eso lo tenía muy claro. Suspiró. Al fin y al cabo en su tiempo le había apasionado tocar, estaría algo oxidado, o mucho, para que iba a engañarse. Sin duda alguna eso iba a suponer un gran reto.

* * *

- ¿Tatsuki-chan?-preguntó al ver que su acompañante volvía a abstraerse por cuarta o quinta vez en menos de una hora -¿Estás bien?

- ¿Mmm? Si, no es nada Orihime, solo pensaba…- reconoció andando distraídamente al lado de su amiga con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿En Kurosaki-kun?- preguntó con interés desviando la vista al frente como si no acabase de decir nada. La chica giró la cabeza para mirar su perfil.

- Así que tú también lo has notado…- dijo con un cierto tono de alivio -…aunque no sé de que me extraña, tú deberías de ser de las primeras en notar cualquier cambio en su actitud.

Orihime giró la cabeza en dirección a su amiga al escuchar su risita.

- ¿ A-A qué te…? yo…yo no…- comenzó a tartamudear agitando las manos por delante de su pecho negando mientras su piel comenzaba a adquirir un tono rojizo lo que provocó que Tatsuki pasara de la risita a las carcajadas.

- No lo estás arreglando…- le aseguró intentando parar de reír al ver el bochorno de su amiga. Respiró hondo un par de veces y continuó andando mientras se rascaba la nuca – Aunque debo decir a tu favor que me quitas un buen peso de encima, comenzaba a pensar que eran cosas mías…últimamente está demasiado raro.

- No sabría que decir…tú eres una de las persona que mejor conoce a kurosaki-kun….- le recordó mientras su nivel de voz baja hasta convertirse en un susurro.

- ¿Celosa? – sonrió burlonamente dándole con el codo a Orihime mientras esta volvía a negar a toda velocidad con la cabeza y volvía a sonrojarse. Tatsuki suspiró y miró el cielo mientras continuaban su camino – no sé que le has visto a ese imbécil de Ichigo…- le dijo sin obtener ninguna respuesta, cosa que no le sorprendió, aquel silencio valía mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera decirle- No te preocupes…es un cabeza hueca, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que darse cuenta de lo evidente- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa- y si no lo hace…- prosiguió sacando sus manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón y golpeando con su puño la palma de la otra mano-…le daré la paliza de su vida para ver si así se le asientan las ideas y ve lo que tiene delante de sus narices.

Orihime sonrió aún mirando al suelo, le agradecía a su amiga sus palabras. Ella llevaba mucho tiempo buscando la menor oportunidad para acercarse a él, pero este tan sólo la veía como una más, o al menos eso creía.

- Anda, no pongas esa cara Orihime, vamos a tomar algo – sugirió Tatsuki acelerando el paso.

- ¡Si!¡Me muero por tomar ramen con cerezas y leche!- dijo entusiasmada palmeándose el estómago.

- Creo que deberías haberte puesto algo en la cabeza, te ha tenido que dar una insolación o algo parecido…- dijo con miedo Tatsuki mientras Orihime tiraba de ella con una energía sorprendente hacia el primer restaurante que vieron.

-¿Tú crees que aquí tendrán bocadillos de judías? ¿O pastel de cebolla?- preguntó más animada.

- No lo sé Orihime- dijo mientras era arrastrada- "espero que no"- pensó para sí – no sé como puedes hacer esas mezclas tan raras, un día pillarás algo raro.

- ¡Si está buenísimo Tatsuki-chan!- dijo en tono de indignación.

- Te regalaré un libro de recetas de cocina, por el bien de nuestra salud….

* * *

Una chica de corta estatura caminaba por los corredores de una gran mansión a toda velocidad. Llegó al final del largo pasillo y llamó a una puerta.

- Adelante – se oyó del interior de la estancia.

Ella descorrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí encarando al hombre que tenía delante.

- Ya todo está dispuesto – le informó tratando de no mirarle en exceso temiendo que su decisión se desvaneciera y desapareciera. Necesitaba terminar con todo aquello antes de que pudiese echarse atrás.

- Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo – recalcó con una voz fría.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, Nii-sama –dijo agachándose en el suelo haciendo una reverencia.

- Tienes suerte de que prometiera protegerte sin importar el qué – murmuró el hombre en respuesta a sus disculpas – puedes retirarte, Kuchiki Rukia.

La chica hizo una mueca ante esas dos últimas palabras que pasó desapercibida, sabía que lo había hecho a propósito – Gracias, Nii-sama – fue todo lo que dijo por respuesta, levantándose del suelo y saliendo por la puerta.

Era totalmente consciente de que Kuchiki Byakuya tenía que viajar durante una temporada al exterior y ella ya se las había ingeniado para que durante todo el tiempo posible tan sólo fuese Rukia. Nada de apellido, nada de formalismos ni de respetos, nada de obligaciones, tan sólo Rukia. Ya iba siendo hora de que pudiera tener una vida normal como cualquier otra chica de su edad, ciertamente la chica envidiaba eso.

Durante toda su vida la habían mantenido entre algodones, desde pequeña había tenido la atención de todos lo sirvientes y a los que el viudo de su hermana había encargado para su cuidado. Pero ella no quería aquello, eso lo supo desde que empezó a ser capaz de tomar decisiones por si misma. Tan sólo estaba allí porque el cabeza de la familia Kuchiki se había interesado en su hermana, y su hermana y ella habían sido siempre inseparables. Ella no había elegido esa vida y aunque muchos envidiaran su posición ella estaría encantada de intercambiarla.

Por eso había removido cielo y tierra para poder hacerse con las llaves de unos de los muchos apartamentos, este situado a las afueras de Karakura, en la otra punta de la ciudad de la mansión Kuchiki. Esperaba que esto junto con su traslado a un instituto fuera suficiente para poder llevar una vida normal, al menos hasta que su hermano volviese de su viaje de negocios en el extranjero ya que sabía que no lo aceptaba de buen grado y no sabía hasta cuando podría mantener aquello sin que él se negase rotundamente. Él sin duda preferiría que ella siguiese impartiendo clases privadas sin moverse de aquella estúpida mansión las veinticuatro horas del día.

- Allá vamos… - susurró para si misma mientras recogía su ropa y las metía en un par de maletas, metiendo estas a su vez debajo de su cama. Suspiró y se sentó alzando la vista hacia la ventana, en el otro extremo de la habitación.

- Sólo unas horas más….- dijo en un tono apenas inaudible pero que denotaba esperanza y emoción.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hasta ahí el primer capítulo!

Cualquier cosa pulsar el botoncito de abajo para enviar Reviews que serán agradecidos^^


	2. Start over

Y aquí vamos con otro capítulo, actualmente mi inspiración está en -4 o algo así, por lo que sufriré para escribir el siguiente xD

No hay mucho que decir, gracias por el review (wiii,un review *3* ) que contesto después del capítulo ^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo bajó a toda prisa las escaleras con la mochila colgada a un hombro y al otro una gran funda de nylon negro. Derrapó por el salón donde sus hermanas tomaban el desayuno con cara de sueño.

- ¡Onii-chan!¿A dónde vas tan temprano? – preguntó Yuzu con un delantal puesto mirándolo con preocupación.

- Lo siento, Yuzu, llevo prisa – dijo saliendo de nuevo a correr una vez tomó la curva.

- Pero Onii-chan, te olvidas el desayuno – dijo disminuyendo su tono de voz conforme su hermano se iba alejando hasta que la puerta se cerró - ¿Por qué estará tan raro?

- Déjalo Yuzu- dijo cogiendo el plato del desayuno de Ichigo y comenzando a comer- ya se le pasará…

- ¡¡BUEEEEENOS DÍAAAAAS!! – interrumpió su padre entrando a toda velocidad en la cocina- ¿Quién quiere un beso de buenos días de papá? – preguntó emocionado mientras se tiraba a por su Karin.

- Piérdete – murmuró Karin soltándole un golpe sin ni siquiera girarse. Isshin salió rodando hasta que su espalda dio contra la pared.

-¿Y Ichigo? – preguntó con interés al ver sólo a sus dos hijas.

- Ichi salió, ni siquiera quiso tomar nada – le informó Karin mientras seguía comiendo- estarás contento, ahora has conseguido incomodarlo después de tus tonterías con la dichosa guitarra.

En lugar de defenderse de la acusación el hombre tan sólo se limitó a sonreír de lado mientras Karin terminaba de comer y Yuzu se quitaba el delantal cogiendo sus carteras y despidiéndose para después salir.

* * *

- Muchas gracias – dijo Ichigo cogiendo un paquete alargado y guardándolo en su mochila. Salió de la tienda andando con rapidez, aunque había salido con tiempo de sobra para llegar a su hora al instituto se había retrasado demasiado buscando alguna tienda de música cerca del lugar – al final va a acabar saliéndome esto por un ojo de la cara… - murmuraba de mal humor. Después de todo el tiempo que tenía la guitarra necesitaba urgentemente un cambio de cuerdas, las cuales estaban completamente oxidadas.

Llegó al instituto y caminó por los pasillos abarrotados de alumnos que charlaban o armaban alboroto hasta que las clases dieran comienzo. Algunos le miraban con interés y otros con mala cara pero a eso a él no le importaba, después de todo un chico con el pelo naranja sería raro siempre, eso no iba a cambiar, al igual que tampoco lo haría la tolerancia de los demás sobre ello.

- ¡Iiiiiiiiiichigoooooooooo!- gritó Keigo corriendo hacia él cuando entró en la clase. Este se apartó y Keigo salió por la puerta justo cuando Ichigo la cerraba, quedándose fuera.

Avanzó entre los pupitres hasta llegar al suyo, dejar su mochila y la guitarra y sentarse encima de la mesa mientras la mayoría miraban con cara rara la funda que contenía el instrumento.

- ¿Qué es esa bolsa? – dijo Keigo entrando y poniéndose a su lado mirando la bolsa con la cabeza ladeada - ¿Eh?¿Ichigo?

Sin embargo Ichigo ya estaba metido en su mundo pensando que hacer con todo ese asunto de la guitarra en el que su padre le había metido. Le mandó una mirada de circunstancia que le hizo callar al instante.

- No hay que tener mucha imaginación Asano-san- intervino Mizuiro acercándose mientras la clase se iba llenando – por su tamaño diría que es una guitarra, si, demasiado pequeño para un bajo – conjeturó pensativo con una mano en la barbilla y mirando a la bolsa mientras Ichigo pasaba de ellos dos.

- Así que Kurosaki se nos ha vuelto músico – dijo una voz detrás de Keigo y Mizuiro haciendo que estos dos se girasen.

- ¡Ishida! – exclamaron al unísono observando al chico que miraba atentamente a Ichigo mientras se colocaba las gafas.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! – dijo Keigo poniendo una pose a modo de victoria como si hubiese hecho el mayor descubrimiento de su vida – Ichigo ha escuchado que se liga mucho tocando algún instrumento..así que es eso…¡Ichigo por fin busca novia!¡Sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano! – gritaba de forma que toda la clase lo oyera, consiguiendo que la mayoría se volviese para mirar la escena.

- ¡¡Quieres callarte de una vez!! – dijo Ichigo atizándole con el dorso de la mano en la coronilla y levantándose de un bote de la mesa con una mirada asesina en los ojos.

Keigo echó a correr para agarrar a Chad, que acababa de entrar y estaba dejando su mochila, para situarse detrás de él, dejando a un Ichigo muy mosqueado en el otro extremo. Sin duda alguna Keigo era un escandaloso, pero sabía elegir, Chad era un muro infranqueable en todos los sentidos.

- ¿Desde cuándo se arma jaleo sin que yo haya llegado? – preguntó un sonriente pelirrojo apoyando el pie en su silla mientras miraba divertido la escena mirando a unos y a otros- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

- Ichigo busca novia – sentenció Keigo aún cubriéndose con las espaldas de Chad, al cual fue el primero al que miró para comprobar que lo que decía era cierto, sin embargo este sólo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que busco novia sólo porque haya traído una maldita guitarra a clase? – le dijo Ichigo señalando a Keigo acusadoramente con un dedo y con cara de pocos amigos. En ese momento el recién llegado empezó a reírse a pleno pulmón – ¡¡Si eso es para lo que has venido podrías haberte quedado en casa, Renji!!- dijo desviando su brazo para señalar de la misma manera esta vez a Renji.

- ¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mejor cuándo no estoy? – dijo riéndose aún – no seas estúpido, te recuerdo que el mundo no gira alrededor de tu búsqueda de novia, Ichigo. Al igual que esta gente yo, y supongo que tú también, o quizás no – añadió con una sonrisa burlona mientras que el resto de la clase intentaba disimular que no estaba pendiente de la escena ante la mención – venimos a dar clase.

- Te voy a…. – murmuró ante el comentario con la mandíbula apretada. Estaban montando un universo tan sólo por la dichosa guitarra,¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido aceptar las condiciones de su padre?

- Incultos, no es nada nuevo – dijo una voz femenina cerca de ellos – Ichigo toca la guitarra desde hace mucho tiempo – farfulló Tatsuki. En ese momento Ichigo relajó la postura y se giró, le hecho una mirada y volvió a sentarse en su mesa.

Con la interrupción de la chica al parecer el ambiente se había calmado y poco a poco el resto de la gente volvió a atender a sus propias conversaciones mientras que el grupo de chicos hacía una especie de círculo teniendo como centro la mesa del pelinaranja.

- No es como para hacer un mundo, mucha gente toca, Chad incluido – refunfuñó Ichigo aún con los ojos entrecerrados observándolos a todos por si se les ocurría soltar broma más.

- ¿Y no lo hemos sabido en todo este tiempo? – murmuró Keigo desencajado.

- No lo sabrías tú – intervino Mizuiro tranquilamente aunque a la vez cortante.

-¡¿Queeeeeé?! – gritó Keigo - ¿He sido el único que no lo ha sabido?

- Espera,¿Podrías mantenerla unos segundos? – dijo Renji viendo la cara que había puesto con intención de sacar el móvil para hacerle una foto.

- Te doy tres segundos para guardar eso, Abarai – le previno la profesora entrando al salón y cerrando la puerta tras de sí- Vamos ¿Es que no lo veis? Acabo de llegar, quiero a todo el mundo en su sitio.

La gente se fue sentando ante la advertencia de la profesora, conociendo su carácter nadie iba a tentarla, incluso Renji guardó el móvil sin decir una palabra al respecto aunque su cara de decepción por haber perdido semejante toma ya decía suficiente. Después de unos segundos la clase se quedó en silencio aunque pareciera algo imposible.

- Hoy os tengo una gran noticia – anunció y entonces una sonrisa malévola pasó por su cara – he decidido que no hace falta que hagáis el trabajo que tenéis para la semana que viene de la historia de Japón…

Se empezaron a oír silbidos y murmullos de alegría y expectación ante la noticia de que tendrían algún tiempo para respirar de los estudios. Después de unos cinco minutos la euforia fue pasando y la clase volvió a quedar en silencio.

- Estaba bromeando – soltó al instante haciendo que un cubo invisible de agua se vertiera en la cabeza de todos los presentes que sin duda no estaban muy de acuerdo con que lo de aquella mujer fuese precisamente sentido del humor. Algunos se dejaron caer encima del pupitre decepcionados y lamentándose del trabajo que tendrían que realizar.

- Ahora que ya estáis del estado de ánimo que yo quería os daré la verdadera noticia – continuó su discurso después de unos segundos más auque esta vez tenía menos oyentes: muchos seguían lamentándose por la broma macabra y otros muchos había decidido abstraerse de aquello y su mente se encontraba fuera de las palabras de la mujer – me complace anunciaros de que tenemos una nueva alumna. Cuando quiera.

Los murmullos en la clase volvieron a crecer e incluso algunos volvieron a detener su atención esta vez en la puerta. Pasados unos instantes de tensión la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de un escaso metro y medio. Todos se detuvieron a mirarla atentamente: la chica nueva era morena aunque su piel fuese bastante pálida, bastante baja y con una cara angelical. Aunque lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, de un color muy cercano al violeta.

Pasó cerrando la puerta y se aproximó a la profesora tranquilamente con unos andares elegantes consiguiendo atraer la mirada de aún más espectadores.

- Mi nombre es Rukia….Hideaki Rukia, encantada de conoceros – dijo sonriente haciendo una reverencia.

- Uuooooooo – se oyó decir por lo bajo a la vez a Keigo y a Renji.

Rukia empezó con sus presentaciones hablando un poco de sus gustos o mejor dicho inventándose la mayoría. El monólogo se interrumpió cuando un borrador salió volando y le impactó en la cabeza a Ichigo que era el único que no estaba atendiendo.

- ¿¡Pero qué..?! – exclamó llevándose la mano a la cabeza y levantando la mirada hasta Rukia - ¿¡Quién te has creído?!

- ¿No sabes que es de educación prestar atención mientras alguien habla? – dijo en un tono empalagoso digno de una actriz sobreactuada.

- Estaba atendiendo, eres nueva – resumió Ichigo molesto aún con la mano en donde el borrador le había golpeado.

- ¿En serio? Entonces no te importará repetir mi nombre…- dijo sonriendo de medio lado triunfante.

- Como si me importase, enana – soltó apoyando los codos en la mesa. Sin duda a su parecer aquel adjetivo la describía tan bien que era innecesario que tuviese cualquier nombre.

- ¿E …na …na? – repitió para si misma sustituyendo su cara angelical mantenida hasta ese momento por una de cabreo mientras abría y cerraba sus dedos en un puño. Si había algo que no soportaba es que se metieran con su altura.

- Está bien, está bien – intervino la profesora – ya está bien de presentaciones, puedes ir a sentarte a aquel hueco libre Hideaki – le indicó señalando directamente a Ichigo.

El chico se sorprendió y después de pensar que no tenía sentido que le señalara ya que su sitio estaba claramente ocupado le dio por girar la cabeza y encontrarse con una mesa vacía detrás de la suya. Rukia avanzó y se sentó tranquilamente mirándole y sonriéndole como si nada mientras Ichigo estaba aún mirando el sitio hasta entonces vacío. Esto sólo molesto más al muchacho que se giró para recobrar su postura normal al instante intentando ignorarle.

Durante el resto de la mañana se hizo notable la dosis de novedad por la clase. Todo era expectación hacia la chica nueva la cual tan sólo charló un par de veces con algunas chicas que se le acercaron para intercambiar algunas palabras, por lo demás, parecía bastante reservada, y por qué no decirlo, bastante rara. Por otro lado algunos chicos de la clase comentaban la nueva adquisición aún cuando aún ninguno se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra.

- ¿ Qué os parece la nueva? – planteó Renji con el ceño fruncido durante el recreo. Era raro verle a tal grado de concentración.

- Hideaki-san es hermosa – aclaró Keigo hablando como si lo suyo hubiese sido amor a primera vista.

- Como si no dijeses lo mismo de todas…- le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Tú que opinas?¿Eh,Ichigo?- preguntó con interés Ichigo – ¿Ichigo?

Sin embargo Ichigo no prestaba la menor atención a la conversación. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la guitarra entre las piernas mientras sostenía una cuerda del sobre que había adquirido horas antes.

- Maldita cuerda…- murmuraba.

- Pues si que se lo ha tomado en serio si…- dijeron todos mirándole con una gotita descendiendo por sus cabezas.

* * *

- Hime – chaaaaan – exclamaba una bastante animada Chizuru ante la presencia de la chica.

Tatsuki le mandó una mirada de advertencia mientras todas iban a sentarse en la hierba durante el recreo. Orihime sacó una fiambrera ante la mirada atenta de todas y se dispuso a mostrar el manjar del día según ella, aunque no dio tiempo para mucho antes de que se pusiera a comer como si no lo hubiese hecho en una semana.

- ¿Cómo lo hace para estar delgada comiendo de esa forma? – preguntó una en voz alta asombrada. Nunca se acostumbrarían a aquello.

- Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué os parece la chica nueva?- preguntó Orihime terminando con su almuerzo y mirando al de Tatsuki con avidez.

- ¿Hideaki- san? – preguntó Tatsuki suspirando y dándole su almuerzo a Orihime después de percatarse de su mirada –parece una chica rara.

- ¡ No te preocupes Hime!¡Nadie te superará nunca! – volvió a la carga Chizuru abrazando por detrás a Orihime para sorpresa de esta.

Al segundo siguiente Tatsuki le atizó provocando que la soltara y volvió a su lugar. Orihime miró perdida a Chizuru, trató de asimilar lo que había pasado en escasos segundos y después continuó comiendo como si no hubiese habido interrupción alguna.

- Por cierto, no la he visto desde que salimos de clase ¿creéis que se haya perdido?- dijo frunciendo el ceño otra de ellas ante la posibilidad – puede que aún no conozca esto del todo.

- Quizás Hideaki-san se sienta un poco perdida al ser nueva, deberíamos tratar de ayudarla – aventuró Orihime terminándose el almuerzo de Tatsuki con un último mordisco.

Todas las demás se encogieron de hombros ante aquellas palabras.

- Si estás pensando en ir a buscarla te acompaño – dijo Tatsuki poniéndose de pie – estar aquí parada sin hacer nada me enferma.

Después de intentar convencer a las demás sin mucho éxito las dos se fueron en camino para intentar localizar a su nueva compañera de clase. Buscaron durante casi todo el recreo pero sin éxito alguno. Parecía como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra o más bien que hubiese sido imaginación suya que de verdad hubiese llegado alguien nuevo a su clase. Recorrieron todo el recinto del instituto e incluso miraron en los cuartos de baño. La última idea de Orihime fue buscar en la clase, pero esta se encontraba vacía.

Ya cuando estaban completamente desanimadas por su falta de resultado en la búsqueda se les ocurrió subir a la azotea; sin embargo una vez allí los único que encontraron fue a Ichigo y todo su grupo.

- ¿A dónde habrá ido a parar? – preguntó ya molesta Tatsuki intentando encontrar algún lugar corriente donde no hubiesen mirado – déjalo Orihime, debemos estar de vuelta a la clase en menos de diez minutos, ya no merece la pena.

La chica asintió con la cabeza ante el razonamiento de su amiga. A fin de cuentas la chica nueva también tendría que volver a clase, o al menos eso esperaba. Y así fue, tan sólo que no exactamente como ellas esperaban.

Después de que el timbre que indicaba el final del recreo todos lo alumnos arrastraron sus pies de nuevo al interior de la clase con la esperanza de que al ser la última se hiciera más leve, cosa que en el fondo sabían que no pasaría.

Las dos estuvieron pendientes de que la nueva alumna llegara antes que el profesor para poder cumplir su cometido impuesto hacía ya una media hora. Sin embargo el profesor entró en la clase y la mesa que le correspondía aún se encontraba vacía, lo que provocó que las dos intercambiasen una mirada cómplice.

No fue hasta veinte minutos después de que el profesor hubiese comenzado su clase hasta que la puerta no se hubo abierto dejando ver a la pequeña chica, que pidió disculpas un par de veces asegurando que se había sentido indispuesta. El hombre frunció el entrecejo ante la excusa de la chica pero no alegó ni una sola palabra, lo que ella consideró como un visto bueno y se dirigió a su asiento.

A partir de ese momento la clase discurrió con total normalidad, los alumnos tuvieron que sufrir una clase de dos horas de química sin ningún tipo de descanso aunque sólo fuese para respirar y quitar la vista de las largas cadenas que el profesor plantaba en la pizarra.

El timbre sonó cuando más de la mitad de los alumnos de aquel salón parecían haber sufrido algún tipo de colapso mental, salvando a la mayoría de ellos de estar a un paso de la locura.

Todos se levantaron y respiraron tranquilos mientras guardaban todo en sus respectivas carteras y se giraban para intercambiar alguna que otra mirada de terror a sus compañeros o alguna que otra palabra para los mejor parados que habían conseguido sobrevivir a aquellas dos horas.

Cuando Tatsuki y Orihime se dieron la vuelta para poder hablar ahora con Rukia lo único que encontraron fue el pupitre tan inmaculado y ordenado que parecía que nadie se hubiese sentado ahí en una buena temporada.

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Orihime sorprendida sujetando su cartera.

- Esta chica es escurridiza….- aseguró Tatsuki situándose a su lado para echarle una mirada también al pupitre.

* * *

Caminaba por la calle distraídamente con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Puede que para cualquier otro alumno aquel no hubiese sido un día brillante ni mucho menos. Kuchiki Rukia acababa de cambiarse a un instituto nuevo donde estaba rodeada de personas totalmente desconocidas y había abandonado la comodidad de la mansión en la que había vivido durante tanto tiempo, o mejor dicho, donde había estado retenida durante mucho tiempo.

Con total seguridad muchísima gente la tacharía de loca por dejar su maravillosa vida de niña rica y malcriada en aquel lugar para enfrentarse de lleno a la vida real y casi sin ninguna experiencia. Y la otra mitad estaría, de ser ella, extremadamente preocupada por ser una inadaptada social o no ser tolerada por sus compañeros o simplemente ser considerada un bicho raro.

Aún así para la pequeña de los Kuchiki aquel había sido sin duda uno de los mejores días de toda su vida; y tan siquiera había entablado conversación con ninguno de sus nuevos compañeros de clase, sin contar con aquella discusión con aquel chico huraño de pelo naranja nada más llegar. Y lo cierto es que ese tema no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. En ese momento lo único que abarcaba su mente era los rayos del sol sobre su piel mientras caminaba por la calle, el rubor de la gente haciendo sus quehaceres, el motor de los coches y algún que otro claxon.

- "Bendita contaminación acústica" – ironizó para si misma mentalmente sin prestar demasiada y a la vez toda su atención en nada en particular.

Al contrario que la mayoría de la gente de su edad, ella tan sólo estaba preocupada por disfrutar de su libertad, pero lo que estaba claro es que ella no era como la mayoría de la gente de su edad.

Se había limitado a tratar de seguir las clases con una gran curiosidad en todo lo que aquello del instituto atañía. Ella siempre había seguido un temario específico y totalmente planificado por un tutor particular que su hermano se había encargado de conseguir a cambio de mantener bien lleno su bolsillo, algo que para él tampoco era un gran esfuerzo, estaba segura de que si se lo proponía, Kuchiki Byakuya podía mantener bien lleno el bolsillo de toda Karakura.

Para ella aquello era como un mundo totalmente diferente y era una persona bastante curiosa como para dejarlo sin explorar. Estar rodeada de un montón de personas mientras impartía sus clases y que el encargado de impartirlas fuese medianamente imparcial era un mundo totalmente diferente, que las personas la tratasen con total indiferencia y que no estuvieran todo el día detrás de ella era un mundo totalmente diferente. Y para que mentir, un mundo en el que siempre había deseado permanecer.

A pesar de todo aquello Rukia no se sentía para nada fuera de lugar, si se restaba el hecho de que no había entendido ni media palabra de ninguna de las clases que había dado en aquel día. Se había limitado en aparentar que atendía después de darse cuenta de que no sería capaz de seguir aquella clase y una vez llegado al recreo subirse al árbol más alto que encontró para pasar desapercibida lo mejor posible, algo que había cogido como costumbre allí en la mansión, donde sus mejores ratos era cuando todos la perdían de vista y ella aprovechaba para subirse a algún lugar alto y camuflado para poder estar tranquila.

Paró después de aproximadamente unos tres cuartos de hora andando y miró a su alrededor, ese era el tiempo que debería tardar hasta llegar a su pequeño apartamento. Pero miraba alrededor y estaba en mitad de una calle en la que todo le resultaba extraño. Ella tan sólo sonrió, miró a su alrededor en busca de alguien a quien poder preguntar la dirección. No muy lejos de allí había un hombre ya entrado en edad al que la chica se acercó.

- Perdone, creo que me he perdido – se excusó para llamar la atención de aquel hombre que se giró y la miró con interés – me dirigía al distrito Este.

- ¿El distrito Este? – repitió sorprendido al oír aquello de los labios de la chica – eso está en la otra punta de la ciudad, jovencita.

- Oh, ¿En serio? – preguntó interesada – En ese caso ¿Podría indicarme como llegar a pie?

- Está realmente lejos – dijo después de tomarse unos instantes para contestar.

- No importa, lo prefiero así – aseguró sonriéndole de nuevo.

El anciano volvió a esperar unos cuantos segundos, dudando si aquella chica le estaba tomando el pelo al decirle que pensaba ir andando hasta aquel lugar pero pasados esos segundos decidió que la chica realmente no tendría un término normal para las indicaciones "realmente lejos" y que seguramente después de unos minutos se cansaría de andar y optaría por utilizar el transporte público, por lo que optó por darle las indicaciones pertinentes para llegar a su destino.

Después de agradecérselo Rukia emprendió de nuevo su camino por segunda vez, aunque esperaba que esta vez fuese el correcto. Trató en vano de no abstraerse con cualquier cosa para evitar perderse de nuevo y seguir las indicaciones, pero aún así su mente sólo respondía cuando llegaba a algún lugar en el que tuviese que girar según las palabras del anciano o algún punto de referencia, excepto en esas contadas ocasiones, sus piernas se movían mecánicamente.

Pensaba en como transcurrirían los siguientes días y cuanto tardaría en ponerse al día con todo aquel asunto de las clases. Si de por si a su hermano le parecía una mala idea aquello de un instituto, si comenzaba con mal pie y sus notas no era buenas seguro que se le acabaría el chollo antes aún. Casi podía imaginarse con una media de notable y la voz fría de su hermano. _"Esas no son las notas de un Kuchiki"_, le diría.

Sin embargo no iba a dejar que nada empañase su felicidad de su primer día en aquella nueva vida, al menos no entonces. Ya tendría tiempo para ver como marchaban las cosas y tenía la esperanza de que se adaptase en un periodo lo más corto posible.

Un sonido continuado del claxon de un automóvil se hizo sonar. La chica continuó su camino sin inmutarse por el ruido de unas ruedas al tratar de frenar con un chirrido a su derecha. Un segundo después algo impactó fuertemente contra ella por su costado. Oyó algunos gritos y un desagradable sonido metálico mientras caía de espaldas en la carretera emitiendo un gemido sordo por el impacto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo!

Cualquier cosa que decir mandar reviews!

Y como lo prometido es deuda….

**Naoko tendo, gracias por el review y gracias por tu interés. El encuentro entre Ichi y Rukia…pues…no serían ellos si no se llevasen como el perro y el gato nada más versexD es lo bueno que tienen estos dos!**

Nada más,espero estar de vuelta en cuanto la inspiración me deje escribir el siguiente.


	3. Above all, subtlety

Nuevo capítulo. Se está convirtiendo ya en costumbre esto de subir cada lunes, así que mientras esté de vacaciones supongo que seguiré subiendo un capítulo cada lunes.

Gracias a todos los que enviaron reviews(que contesto abajo)siempre hace ilusión *_*

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Hay algún plan para hoy? – preguntó Mizuiro interesado mientras ojeaba algo en su móvil.

- ¿Plan? – preguntó Ichigo aún sentado recogiendo sus cosas – yo creo que paso, ¿Sabéis dónde está Renji? – preguntó mirando para todos lados intentando buscar a su compañero.

- Ni idea – aseguró Mizuiro cerrando el móvil - ¡Eh, Keigo! ¿Vas para tu casa? – le preguntó alzando la voz – Ichigo no quiere salir, al parecer si no está Renji nada de nada.

- No me refería a eso….- murmuró Ichigo desconcertado- tan sólo le buscaba para lo del trabajo…

- ¡¡NO LO MENCIONES!! – aseguró Keigo dejando caer la mochila al suelo mientras emanaba un aura oscura depresiva.

-…me dijo que quería hacerlo conmigo para ver si así subía nota, va a ser molesto pero no me quedará más remedio…- prosiguió Ichigo.

- Sólo a ti se te ocurre emparejarte con Abarai para hacer un trabajo conociendo sus calificaciones – saltó Ishida entrando de lleno en la conversación - no empieza con muy bien pie, me dijo que tenía que irse corriendo a comprar no sé qué bastante importante…

- Ahora me queda todo mucho más claro…- Ironizó Ichigo tomando su mochila y la guitarra- nos vemos mañana.

Salió del salón después de despedirse y comenzó a andar despreocupadamente por las calles. Su casa no estaba a demasiada distancia del instituto, al menos no mucho teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de Karakura. Al fin de cuentas aquel no había sido más otro día de instituto, bueno, otro más con la excepción de la nueva y minúscula molestia que representaba la nueva adquisición del centro y que para colmo le había tocado detrás. Si, sin duda un día como cualquier otro.

Abrió la puerta de su casa recibiendo una patada en el costado a modo de bienvenida.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – le preguntó agarrándose al marco de la puerta para no caer al suelo - ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? Se suponía que tenía que venir aún más temprano porque tú ibas a estar ocupado en la clínica y yo tenía que cuidar de Karin y Yuzu – le recordó enfatizando el aún.

- Así es, tan sólo había venido para intercambiar un par de palabras con mis hijas ¿Acaso un padre no puede hacer eso? – contraatacó su padre mientras se hinchaba de orgullo.

Ichigo lo miró de arriba abajo. Ni un hematoma, ni un rasguño, nada de sangre… ¿De verdad había estado hablando Isshin con sus dos hijas?

- Como sea, ya puedes irte, no voy a moverme de aquí en toda la tarde – contestó en un siseó de frustración mientras veía a su padre sonreír de oreja a oreja.

- ¡¡¡Masakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! – dijo abriendo la cartera y cogiendo una foto de su difunta esposa- nuestro hijo se está haciendo todo un hombre responsable- decía con lágrimas de supuesta emoción en los ojos – ¡si no fuera porque aún no ha traído a ninguna chica a casa y porque nuestras hijas aseguran que es gay diría que está madurando…!

- ¡¡Quieres largarte de una maldita vez!! – dijo un Ichigo algo molesto por el monólogo de su padre, echándole fuera de la casa de una patada y cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

Avanzó por la entrada asomándose al salón. Sus dos hermanas estaban sentadas en la mesa comiendo en paz y armonía mientras miraban algo en la televisión. Después de saludarlas y de asegurar que ahora bajaba a comer después de que Yuzu le repitiera unas tres veces en un intervalo de cinco segundos que la comida se enfriaba, se encaminó escaleras arriba y torció por el pasillo hasta dar de frente con una puerta con una placa en la que se veía el número_"15"_ inscrito en ella.

Entró en su habitación dejando la guitarra apoyada contra el escritorio al igual que su mochila y se limitó a mover los hombros libres ahora del peso de los dos objetos con el objetivo de desentumir sus músculos. Se tiró en la cama, aunque sólo fuera porque se tenía merecido un rato de paz y tranquilidad después del instituto. Sin embargo la alegría no iba a durar mucho.

Sintió como algo se arrugaba cuando su cuerpo dio a parar con el colchón. Volvió a estirarse para comprobar que el ruido no había sido producto de su imaginación y se levantó haciendo fuerza con los brazos y mirando el espacio entre su cuerpo y la cama. Pudo vislumbrar un papel blanco con unas grandes letras rojas impresas, se incorporó y tomó el papel con curiosidad, sabiendo que él no lo había dejado allí.

_Concurso Anual de Nuevos Talentos_

_IV edición._

_Tenemos el placer de comunicarles de que como cada año en Karakura se celebrará el concurso de nuevos talentos. Las bases del concurso son las mismas que cada año, para participar sólo necesita tener un grupo propio y dotes musicales._

Ichigo leía el panfleto de publicidad con una ceja levantada.

_Se considerará como grupo a una banda con un mínimo de tres integrantes. No se aceptan solistas ni dúos. Los interesados deben registrarse en el Ayuntamiento antes del plazo fijado._

_El concurso tiene una mecánica muy sencilla. Cada grupo debe presentar un total de dos canciones, ya sean propias o covers de otro grupo. Los días del concurso se repartirán a lo largo de la tercera semana una vez vencido el plazo de inscripción. Actuando en un escenario acondicionado al aire libre con el equipo cedido._

_Posteriormente de haber actuado se realizarán unas votaciones y los seleccionados tendrán el plazo de tres días para presentar una nueva canción que añadirán a su set, tocando un total de tres canciones en otra eliminatoria donde se elegirá a los ganadores._

_El equipo ganador se llevará un jugoso premio en metálico de 1.361.300 yenes._

Sin duda alguna el mundo no sabía en qué derrochar el dinero. Sin más miramiento hizo una bola con el papel y lo encestó en la papelera mientras se levantaba con el ceño fruncido para bajar a comer. Tenía una "ligera idea" de quien había dejado el papel "sutilmente" encima de su cama.

Bajó por las escaleras y se sentó en su lugar habitual de la mesa sin que nadie dijera una sola palabra. Frunció aún más el ceño, lo normal era que enseguida alguna de sus dos hermana le preguntara sobre que tal su día, o Karin empezase a charlar sobre lo que había hecho en clase, pero por algún extraño motivo lo único que rompía el silencio de la estancia era el sonido de la televisión.

_- Si, y me ponen en contacto con el encargado –_ decía el presentador en la televisión- _¿Qué opina sobre la cuantiosa inversión que ha realizado el Ayuntamiento para este nuevo proyecto?_

Ichigo levantó y miró la tele lo justo para ver un rótulo debajo del hombre que estaba siendo entrevistado: Encargado de Juventud y Cultura Ayuntamiento Karakura. No necesitaba ver más.

_- Bueno, lo cierto es que estamos muy orgullosos de este nuevo proyecto, del cual esperamos grandes cosas. Ya era hora de incentivar un poco a la juventud y hemos aprovechado el superávit en el presupuesto general más una subvención del gobierno para este tipo de proyectos para ponerlo en marcha_ – explicaba el entrevistado que vestía de traje y corbata y no parecía nada intimidado por estar delante de una cámara – _Este evento lleva realizándose con anterioridad otros años y cada vez a aumentado más en nivel y expectación, sin embargo nunca hemos obtenido la participación que buscábamos, por lo que nos vimos obligados a pensar en algún tipo de compensación de carácter económico._

Ichigo buscaba el mando con la mirada mientras el hombre seguía hablando. Finalmente lo encontró, estaba justo al lado del brazo de Karin al otro extremo de la mesa.

- Karin, ¿Puedes pasarme el mando? – preguntó todo lo tranquilo que pudo, la entrevista se estaba alargando y estaba acabando con sus nervios.

- ¿Pasarte el qué? – preguntó su hermana intentando fingir que estaba distraída.

- El mando – repitió tirando de la escasa paciencia de la que hacía alarde.

- ¿Para qué? no irás a cambiarlo ¿no? - preguntó mientras un "No…Que va..." era todo lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano- Yuzu quería ver ahora un programa, ¿Verdad, Yuzu?

- ¡Au! Esto… si, claro, claro que quiero ver un programa Onii-chan- dijo riendo nerviosamente.

Ichigo miró con curiosidad a sus dos hermanas y gruñó. Al no poder apagar la televisión decidió levantarse hasta la cocina para coger más agua con la esperanza de que el hombre, que ya llevaba diez minutos hablando, terminara antes de que el volviese.

_- ¿Y qué opina sobre los comentarios de que ese dinero podría ser mejor empleado vistos los baches de la avenida principal o el percance con el cableado eléctrico en la periferia que a afectado ya a varios hogares?-_ preguntaba el periodista. Menuda lástima, se iba justo cuando empezaban las preguntas interesantes.

Fue con toda la parsimonia posible hasta la cocina, sin prisa alguna por coger el agua y seguir comiendo, no al menos hasta que terminase la entrevista. De lejos seguía oyéndose el sonido del televisor, pero por fortuna se había convertido en un murmullo.

Después de unos minutos abrió el frigorífico para sacar otra jarra de agua fría y ponerla en la encimera al mismo tiempo que tomaba también una lata de refresco. La abrió y tomo el primer trago mientras cerraba el frigorífico. Estuvo a punto de expulsar el líquido cuando se detuvo a mirar el frigorífico. Allí en la parte delantera había pegado con un imán el mismo papel que había encontrado en su cama.

Dejó la lata de refresco en la encimera junto a la jarra de agua y cerró los ojos respirando profundamente para tratar de serenarse. Cogió aire y lo expulsó un par de veces antes de volver a abrir los ojos. Tomó el papel y lo partió con saña hasta que no quedó más que unos diminutos pedazos tirándolos posteriormente a la basura.

- ¿Ocurre algo Onii-chan?-preguntó Yuzu cuando Ichigo regresó con la jarra de agua y se sentó sin mediar palabra- estás pálido.

- No es nada…- aseguró el chico rellenando su vaso y bebiéndoselo de un solo trago -¿Qué pasó con el programa que querías ver? – preguntó al ver que la pantalla de la televisión estaba ahora en negro.

- Oh, creo que lo cambiaron de horario o algo así…ha empezado otra cosa –fue toda la contestación que obtuvo.

Poco después todos terminaron de comer e Ichigo volvió a su habitación, tirándose de nuevo en la cama. Aquel día estaba resultando ser de lo más extraño; al menos ahora sabía para qué había ido su padre a casa: para sembrarla de dichosos cartelitos del maldito evento. Lo que tenía claro es que si encontraba alguno más lo guardaría para hacérselo comer más tarde.

Esperaba que el resto de la tarde transcurriese con tranquilidad o al menos en un margen de normalidad. Sacó sus cosas de su mochila sentándose en su escritorio. No tardarían en tener exámenes y debía ponerse las pilas con los estudios, no podía permitirse el lujo de que sus notas bajasen. Y además de todo aquello estaba el trabajo que debía hacer; sin duda alguna no iba a fallarle a Renji, sabía lo mal que llevaba eso de los estudios y ese trabajo podía salvarle la vida. Había prometido que por una vez en su vida sería responsable y se lo tomaría en serio y esperaba que cumpliera su palabra.

- Ichi-nii, ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? – le llamó Karin.

Resignado, se levantó y entró en la habitación de sus hermanas, las dos estaban haciendo sus deberes, Yuzu en el escritorio y Karin tumbada en el suelo.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Ichigo suspirando.

- ¿Podrías corregirme esto? – le pidió dándole un libro donde había echo los ejercicios a lápiz.

El chico tomó el libro y nada más abrirlo calló al suelo nada más y nada menos que otro papel. Aquello no podía ser verdad, debía ser una broma de mal gusto. Miró a Karin que casualmente había centrado toda su atención en el techo, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario.

- Están bien, Karin – informó devolviéndole el libro y encaminándose hacia la puerta. Justo antes de que saliese Yuzu se interpuso y le alargó su cuaderno. Él volvió a suspirar, a veces ser el hermano mayor era agotador; cogió el cuaderno y lo abrió por la primera página. En la parte de atrás de la pasta del cuaderno había pegado otro cartel. Ichigo lo miró durante unos segundos con un tic en el ojo.

…_.Tres….Dos…Uno…._

_-_ ¡¿Pero qué mierda es está?! – preguntó mandando a volar el cuaderno- pensaba que esto había sido idea del viejo ¡y resulta que vosotras dos estáis metidas en el ajo!- dijo señalando primero a una y luego a la otra acusadoramente.

- Entradas para el fútbol – resumió Karin encogiéndose de hombros.

- El peluche que vi el otro día en el centro comercial – la secundó Yuzu.

- T- R- A- I- C- I- Ó- N – sentenció el pelinaranja.

* * *

Un chico alto y rubio corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Karakura con un papel en la mano. Parecía llevar prisa mientras esquivaba a la gente por la acera en su carrera. Finalmente se detuvo en una parada de autobús; demasiado inquieto como para sentarse, optó por caminar de un lado para otro mirando una y otra vez la pantalla que indicaba el tiempo restante para que la línea que necesitaba coger pasara por allí. Desanimado y a la vez nervioso maldijo por lo bajo, no podía ir a pie y tampoco podía esperar para dar la buena nueva. Había probado a llamar a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros y todo lo que había obtenido había sido la voz de la chica de la teleoperadora diciéndole que podía dejar un mensaje.

Resignado se sentó en los asientos disponibles mientras releía una y otra vez el mismo cartel; ya lo había leído en contadas ocasiones desde hacía menos de media hora pero aún no podía creérselo del todo.

Después de unos quince minutos y lo que para él fue una eternidad el autobús llegó. Subió y se situó en uno de los asientos más cercanos a la salida del vehículo mirando cada poco tiempo al reloj y al exterior rezando por no llegar tarde y que el viaje fuese en vano.

El vehículo fue quedando vacío a medida que continuaba su trayecto por la ciudad, al principio había estado bastante cargado de gente, incluso tuvo que levantarse un par de veces para ceder su asiento. Pero según la ruta se iba desplazando más y más hasta la periferia de Karakura el autobús fue perdiendo pasajeros hasta quedar prácticamente vacío. El chico no tardó demasiado en bajar, si no se equivocaba, aquella era la última parada de la línea.

Comenzó a correr de nuevo doblando un par de esquinas a toda velocidad; las calles, si es que se le podían llamar así, por aquella eran menos transitadas debido a que estaba bastante alejada de las construcciones residenciales. La mayoría del terreno estaba ocupado por garajes que la gente solía ocupar como trasteros u otros usos además de algún que otro centro deportivo a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí. Casi es atropellado cuando al doblar una esquina por el otro lado giraba una chica en bicicleta.

- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó sin pararse siguiendo por su camino.

Después de un par de minutos corriendo llegó a la puerta de uno de los garajes y sacó una llave. Se agachó y retiró la llave haciendo fuerza para levantar la puerta metálica. Empezó a oírse el sonido de guitarra eléctrica, voz y batería más de lo que ya se oía desde que había doblado la última esquina para llegar allí. Cuando subió la puerta metálica a la altura de su cabeza se vio sepultado por lo que parecía ser cartón para guardar huevos.

- ¿Pero qué? –preguntó saliendo de debajo de estos. Sin embargo el sonido continuaba, por lo visto no se habían dado ni cuenta. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y se escabulló hacia un rincón. El sonido de la voz y la guitarra paró de golpe quedando la batería sola. Le había dado al interruptor del alargador apagándolo.

- ¿Qué mierda hacer, Kira? – preguntó el guitarrista volviéndose – Dijiste que no vendrías hoy.

- ¿Qué mierda hago? – repitió – Mejor dicho ¿Qué mierda es esa? – preguntó señalando el montón de cartón.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – le dijo alarmado - ¡"Eso" era nuestra insonorización!

- Se oye desde el otro lado de la calle, eso no vale para nada – aseguró sin poder creerse que de verdad hubiesen tratado de insonorizar aquello de una forma tan chapucera.

- ¿Qué más da eso? – el batería se había levantado y se había puesto al lado del guitarrista con las baquetas en la mano - ¿Dónde está tu bajo?

- En casa – resumió Kira

- Dejadle, ha venido a deleitarse de mi maravillosa voz – hizo aparición el cantante- ¿Verdad, Kira?

- La verdad es que no, vengo para algo mucho mejor – aseguró el rubio sonriente.

- Pues espero que sea para traernos algo de beber, porque yo me muero de sed – dijo el primero que había hablado dejando su guitarra en un soporte.

- Mejor aún – tentó a los otros tres.

- Aparte de bebidas has traído comida

- No

- Te han comprado un nuevo bajo

- No

- Nos ha tocado la lotería

- ¡Casi!- exclamó al ver que se aproximaba

- ¡¡¿Quieres soltarlo de una vez?!!- dijo al final el guitarrista- ¡¡Me estás poniendo de los nervios!!

Kira le plantó el papel a unos cinco centímetros de la cara para que dejase de chillar y leyera la buena noticia. El chico chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia nada más leer el título del papel en cuestión.

- ¿Y esta era tu maravillosa noticia, Kira?- le preguntó molesto- Creo que estabas presente el día que decidimos no tocar más en el concurso de nuevos talentos.

Los otros dos bufaron al saber de qué iba el asunto tan interesante que Kira se traía entre manos con desilusión.

- Tocamos durante los tres años ¿y para qué nos ha servido? – preguntó – mira donde tenemos que ensayar, en un lugar de Karakura a donde ni siquiera llega el metro y en un minúsculo garaje que a parte de no estar insonorizado parece más una sauna que otra cosa.

- Toda una pérdida de tiempo- le secundó el cantante.

- Opino lo mismo – dijo el batería volviendo a su lugar

Esto sólo acrecentó la sonrisa de Kira que volvió a mirar a sus compañeros.

- ¿Te importaría leerlo en voz alta?- le pidió

- ¿Para qué quieres que haga eso?- le preguntó mirándolo como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

- ¡Tan sólo hazlo!

- Hoy estás de lo más raro…- dijo mirando por un momento a su amigo y luego devolviendo la vista a la hoja cogiéndola el mismo para leerla - _Tenemos el placer de comunicarles de que como cada año en Karakura se celebrará el concurso de nuevos talentos…_ bla bla bla…- citó el chico-…esto es una pérdida de tiempo…

- ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte y leerlo entero de una vez? – dijo Kira perdiendo la paciencia.

- _tendrán el plazo de tres días para presentar una nueva canción que añadirán a su set, tocando un total de tres canciones en otra eliminatoria donde se elegirá a los ganadores_-siguió leyendo después de soltar un sonoro suspiro- _El equipo ganador se llevará un jugoso premio en metálico de 1.361.300 yenes – _terminó de leer molesto -…terminado ¿Contento? – de repente se quedó estático durante un segundo - ¡Espera! – exclamó volviendo a leer la última línea del papel.

- Dios mío, dime que no se ha vuelto loco – se burló el cantante viendo como volvía a leerlo – dime que no se está planteando participar de nuevo.

- ¡¡1. 361. 300 yenes para el grupo ganador!!- dijo entre ilusionado e indignado.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!!- exclamaron los otros dos al enterarse. La sonrisa de Kira se iba acrecentando cada vez más.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que hemos ganado el dichoso concurso tres años seguido y no nos dieron ni las gracias y ahora el ganador se lleva toda esa pasta? – dijo en voz alta más para si mismo que otra cosa el chico que aún sostenía el papel.

- Creo que va a haber una cuarta – dijo Kira sonriente.

- ¡Con ese dinero podremos salir de este garaje!- dijo animado – ¡incluso podríamos grabar una maqueta!¡ Prepárate Karakura!¡46Room va a por todas!

- Oh no, ya se ha emocionado….- murmuró el cantante poniendo los ojos en blanco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchos se preguntarán "¿Rukia?"xD No me he olvidado de ella, pero habrá que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo. Disfruté escribiendo la "emboscada" de la familia Kurosaki. Tener familia para esoxD

Aclaro que los nombres de los capítulos hacen referencia tanto a Ichigo como a Rukia por lo que este capítulo( Above all, subtlety ) serán dos partes, la segunda el siguiente. Nada más que decir,ahora….¡A contestar reviews!

**Naoko tendo, me alegra que te gustase el capítulo y que sigas la historia^^ La presentación de Ichigo y Rukia….son Ichigo y Rukia,alguna tenía que liarxD ¡¡No me mates por dejar lo de Rukia para el siguiente!! Muchos saludos^^**

**RukiaxUchiha,¡Gracias por dejar review! Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo. Me hizo gracia tu Nick, no me veo un SasuRuki o algo por el estilo U_u Espero leerte por aquí =)**

**LadySc –Maaya-, ¡Gracias por dejar review!**

**Shiro-Chappy, el IchiRuki es el IchiRuki muahaha es una pareja a la par de bonita, cómica, lo que los hace aún mejores!!Gracias por dejar review también, aunque parezca mentira animan a escribir. Tendrás que esperar al lunes que viene para saber que pasa con Rukia *risa malvada* Saludos!**

Hasta ahí los reviews, el fin de semana lo paso fuera de casa,así que espero tener el siguiente capítulo antes para subirlo el Lunes¡Nos vemos!


	4. Above all, subtlety II

Otro lunes más.

Creí que este no llegaba. Volví de viaje ayer por la noche y no tenía cabeza para escribir y esta tarde la tengo ocupada por lo que llegue a temer no poder subir hoy T__T

Pero aquí estamos. Yo estoy de vacaciones y ya no sé casi en que día vivo siquieraxD

Pero al menos espero que si alguien de por aquí que siga mi fic esté trabajando al menos le alegre un poco el día^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Aghhh – fue todo lo que pudo emitir. Notaba su cuerpo dolorido y un gran peso encima a la par que oía multitud de gritos de la multitud. Al parecer no estaba muerta, quizás tan sólo habría sido atropellada y lo que sentía encima era el peso de una rueda pero no estaba muerta, o al menos eso creía. Sin duda no era el momento de buscarle el lado positivo al asunto.

Algo se movió encima suyo emitiendo un sonido parecido al que ella había dejado escapar segundos antes. Eso con toda seguridad no era un sonido que un coche pudiese emitir. Abrió los ojos con curiosidad.

- ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!- gritó alguien

- No va a ser necesario, no se preocupe – dijo una voz encima suya. Espera ¡¿Encima suya?!

Si antes había entreabierto los ojos ahora los había abierto a toda velocidad. El peso que sentía no era ni más ni menos que otro cuerpo encima suya. Se paró unos segundos a observar y tardó el tiempo suficiente en ver como un chico de su edad se tocaba la frente con los dedos, llenándoselos de sangre. Una vez hubo visto aquello le pegó una patada mandándolo a medio metro de distancia.

- ¿Pero quién te has creído? – preguntó mosqueada respirando fuerte, cosa de lo que al instante se arrepintió ya que un dolor punzante se estableció en su espalda a la altura de las costillas – Yo creía que había sido atropellada y resulta que un degenerado se me ha tirado encima? – decía indignada.

- Yo…esto…lo cierto es que…- intentaba explicarse el chico volviéndose hacia ella. Una vez lo hizo Rukia reaccionó.

- Espera un momento…¡Yo te conozco! Tú estás en mi clase – aseguró.

- ¡Tu eres la nueva! – dijo sorprendido el chico manteniendo su mano en su ceja derecha- ¿ Tirado encima tuya? – repitió indignado en el mismo tono que la chica una vez se hubo pasado la sorpresa de que precisamente fuese ella- más bien volado encima tuya,¿Por qué no echas un vistazo?

A regañadientes la chica miró detrás del muchacho pelirrojo del cual aún no sabía su nombre. Detrás de él había un coche cruzado en mitad de la carretera y una moto tirada en el suelo a unos metros de distancia. Al parecer no habían intentado violarla en medio de un paso de cebra ni nada por el estilo.

El dueño del vehículo se bajó del coche inmediatamente a preocuparse por la situación de los heridos. El chico le dio la espalda y puso su atención en hablar con el hombre. Rukia intentó levantarse, realmente podía darse por satisfecha. Indirectamente había sido víctima de un accidente de tráfico y que pudiera identificar no tenía nada roto. Sentía un dolor intenso en la espalda y su chaqueta estaba literalmente echa trizas, pero estaba bien. Observó al chico detenidamente, el parecía haber salido peor. En el suelo había un casco abollado, le sangraba un brazo y parecía no haberse dado ni cuenta, además de que su camiseta estaba prácticamente inservible y la sangre que le había visto anteriormente.

La policía apareció no mucho después para tomar parte del accidente. Por lo que la chica se vio involucrada para dar testimonio.

- …estaba frenando justo cuando noté un impacto en la rueda trasera por el lado izquierdo. La moto empezó a perder el control por el golpe y yo salí impactado hacia delante, cayendo encima de aquella chica que cruzaba- explicó Renji al agente. Al parecer el conductor era un hombre bastante honrado y había dado el mismo testimonio.

- ¿Podría acercarse, por favor?- le preguntó el policía. Rukia obedeció no de muy buenos ánimos y se plantó al lado de Renji - ¿Podría explicarme lo que ha pasado?

- Pues…- se lo pensó durante unos instantes, no iba a decirle que en un primer momento había perdido los estribos y había pensado que el chico de al lado era un degenerado que se le había tirado encima. Eso se lo llevaría a la tumba, no por nada era una Kuchiki- lo cierto es que iba distraída cruzando la calle cuando algo me golpeó, lo único de lo que me percaté fue de un golpe y de un sonido de frenada.

- Está bien…- dijo el policía suspirando- ¿Se sienten en condiciones?¿Por qué no ha venido aún una ambulancia?

- Pedí que no llamaran – intervino Renji – el hombre del vehículo está perfectamente, yo estoy bien y por lo que puedo apreciar ella también.

- ¿Cree que serán capaces de ir a su casa?

- Sin problema- respondió Renji

No hubiera estado de más de que hubiera contado con ella, pero ni mucho menos iba a hacerse la débil, no tenía ninguna pierna rota, por lo que podría llegar perfectamente a casa. Renji echó a andar y cogió la moto poniéndola de pie. Soltó una maldición cuando vio toda la carrocería arañada. Después la arrancó y se situó al lado de Rukia mientras la policía despejaba la zona, quedando tan sólo un par de curiosos cuando la policía se fue.

- ¿Dónde vives? – preguntó el chico.

- ¿Perdón? – respondió ella, le había cogido totalmente por sorpresa.

- Que donde vives, voy a dejarte sana y salva en tu casa- aseguró.

- Creo que después de lo presenciado tú y tu moto y las palabras sana y salva no encajan del todo- le respondió.

- Muy graciosa, sube- dijo bajándose y encaramando a Rukia a la moto para luego montarse.

Ella suspiró, al fin de cuentas había presenciado un desastre ese día, no creía que fuese a haber dos.

- ¿Estás seguro que puedes conducir? – preguntó de nuevo mientras el chico se montaba.

- Está bien, tan sólo dime donde tengo que dejarte – le dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Tanteó sus opciones. Un desconocido y conductor loco que acababa de tener un accidente estaba insistiendo para llevarla a su casa planeando conducir sin casco y con un montón de magulladuras más un brazo sangrando. No era seguro, pero eso era precisamente lo que Rukia necesitaba: algo de emoción. Estaba cansada de la aburrida rutina de ser una Kuchiki, de que todo en su vida estuviera planificado, comprobado y meditado y a mayoría de las veces por otras personas, no por ella.

- Vivo en el distrito Este – dijo después de unos segundos. Si, sin duda eso era lo que le hacía falta. Ella no era una persona temeraria ni nada de ese tipo, pero una vez no hace daño a nadie.

- Vaya – silbó el chico sorprendido- ¿Y pensabas ir andando?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó a la defensiva.

- Nada realmente, simplemente cae bastante apartado- señaló arrancando la moto y girando para tirar por una carretera de circunvalación. Aún cuando conducía deprisa, no se arriesgaba demasiado mientras lo hacía. Se podía decir que no era un completo loco a la hora de conducir.

Después de quince minutos Renji paró la moto delante de su casa después de que esta le hubiese indicado donde era exactamente. Apagó el motor y se bajó al mismo tiempo que ella.

- Creo que no hemos empezado con muy buen pie…soy Renji..- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

- Rukia- respondió después de unos segundos, estrechándosela. Le alegraba el hecho de que no se hubiese presentado con sus apellidos. Le desagradaba tener que mentir, y que ella sólo hubiese mencionado su nombre habría sido raro-…lo cierto es que no creo que un accidente sea un encuentro muy acertado.

Rukia retiró la mano dándose cuenta de que la tenía manchada de sangre, volvió a mirar su brazo.

- ¡Estás sangrando! – le dijo recordándolo.

- Ya ¿y? – cuestionó él encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y?- preguntó poniendo cara de escepticismo- ¿No te duele?

- No excesivamente- contestó mirando su brazo. Se subió la manga haciendo un gesto de desagrado para dejar al aire un corte bastante largo que se extendía desde unos diez centímetros por encima de su muñeca hasta la altura de su codo.

- Espérate – dijo Rukia, cogió la chaqueta que ya estaba para mandarla directamente a la basura y tiró hasta que una de las costuras cedió- Toma, al menos conseguirás que sangre menos, dentro tengo un botiquín.

- Vaya, no esperaba que fueras de ese tipo de chicas- dijo en un tono que no parecía ofensivo.

- Defíneme "ese tipo de chicas"- dijo parándose en seco después de que hubiese dado dos pasos en dirección a la puerta de su apartamento. Conocía a Renji de quince minutos y podía procurarle un adjetivo: bocazas.

- Oh- dijo el chico comprendiendo que su comentario podía malinterpretarse bastante. Sonrió de lado y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de pierna haciendo una mueca – Bueno, vives en el distrito más rico de todo Karakura, no te he oído aún quejarte ni una sola vez por tu ropa o porque te duela algo, siquiera echarme la culpa del accidente. Y después rompes tu ropa, que por cierto no tiene pinta de ser barata, delante de mis narices para que la persona que casi te procura la muerte se haga un torniquete.

-"Así que venía por la chaqueta" –pensó Rukia para sí misma con cierto alivio.

- Ante todo puedo decir dos cosas: o eres una chica muy extraña o estás realmente loca – dijo echándose a reír como si tal cosa.

- Sigue riendo y podrás comprobar lo loca que puedo llegar a estar – dijo echándole una mirada asesina mientras volvía a caminar hacia la puerta, abriéndola.

Entraron al rellano y Rukia caminó directamente hacia el ascensor con paso decidido, si hubiese tenido las piernas más largas hubiera conseguido dejar atrás al chico. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entraron dentro. Renji se ocupó de prevenir el incómodo silencio que amenazaba con hacerse presente cuando las puertas se cerraron ocupando su tiempo en utilizar el pedazo de chaqueta de Rukia para tratar de cortar la hemorragia. Un pitido anunció que habían llegado al piso. Rukia avanzó por un pasillo mientras Renji observaba cada detalle en silencio y con curiosidad.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?- le preguntó una molesta morena apoyada sobre la puerta de su apartamento ya abierta.

Renji entró haciendo caso omiso de su comentario y se detuvo a observar las vistas. No cabía duda, la chica nueva tenía una abultada cuenta bancaria.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue el gran ventanal que componía la pared norte de lo que era sin duda el salón del apartamento, la pared estaba hecha de cristal algo que sorprendió bastante al chico. A los lados podían verse unas gruesas cortinas de color beige. Al lado derecho había una enorme pantalla de plasma encima de un mueble bajo de madera oscura justo delante de un sofá rinconera de cuero blanco. Delante de este había una mesa de cristal con un par de adornos y al otro lado un sillón reclinable del mismo estilo que el sofá.

- Guau….- fue todo lo que dijo impresionado.

- Quédate ahí, voy a por el botiquín- le dijo Rukia desapareciendo por un pasillo.

El chico siguió admirando la estancia. Todos los muebles parecían bastante finos al igual que la decoración. Al fondo, justo entre el ventanal y una esquina en la parte izquierda de la habitación había una mesa con unas seis sillas. Mirara donde mirara parecía que le habían metido en una de esas revistas de decoración en las que nada más aparecen las casas de famosos multimillonarios.

Giró la cabeza a la izquierda y vio un par de taburetes para sentarse que daban como a un mostrador. Cuando se sentó se dio cuenta que a lo que daba aquello era a la cocina. Al lado opuesto de la tele de plasma, en la parte izquierda de la habitación había un marco sin puerta. La cocina no dejaba que desear ni mucho menos. La pared Sur era un muro bajo que hacía de barra en el que Renji se había sentado. Observó el interior con curiosidad, las paredes estaban repletas de encimeras de colores claros y acabados metálicos y en el centro de la habitación había más superficie partiendo está en dos.

- Vaya…hasta cocina americana…- dejó caer por lo bajo oyendo ruidos provenientes de mas allá del pasillo. Sin duda Rukia estaba buscando el botiquín. Renji desvió la atención de la decoración para fijarse en su brazo, sin lugar a dudas el corte era profundo aunque no parecía nada grave, ni siquiera necesitaría puntos.

Unos segundos después apareció la morena con un montón de cosas entre los brazos, las cuales dejó caer en la barra, sentándose en el taburete al lado de Renji.

- Bonita casa- comentó Renji.

- Gracias – respondió ella sin darle la menor importancia – estira el brazo.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó Renji. En su voz se palpaba el miedo al ver como ella empapaba literalmente una gasa de alcohol.

- Pues tengo dos opciones – dijo ella cerrando el bote y sosteniendo la gasa – puedo dejarte desangrándote y arriesgarte a que se infecte o puedo curártelo.

- No sé por cual decantarme….- aseguró él tragando saliva.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Rukia ya le había plantado la gasa en el corte sin miramiento ninguno. Se oyó un grito y luego unas carcajadas.

- ¡¿Estás loca?!- gritaba Renji mientras Rukia no hacía más que reírse - ¡AAAAAAHHHH!- gritaba escandalosamente. Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante el comportamiento del muchacho y luego sonrió de medio lado.

- No esperaba que fueras "ese tipo de chicos" – dijo haciendo énfasis en la parte final, pensaba devolvérsela a propósito.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo el aún quejándose sonoramente.

- Verás, te hacía más de tipo duro – comunicó.

- ¿Lo dices por qué no llamé una ambulancia?- preguntó el apretando los dientes por el dolor.

- No, lo digo porque chillas como una niña de seis años- sentenció. Jaque mate. Renji cerró la boca al instante. Concediéndole la victoria a Rukia sin saberlo. Él pensaba que se burlaba de él por aquello, por lo que no pensaba emitir ni una sola queja; aunque eso era una parte, Rukia lo que quería era que dejara de armar escándalo. La chica sonrió abiertamente, saboreando la victoria.

- No sé de que te quejas- dijo él en un siseo aguantando el escozor – la delicadeza no es lo tuyo.

Rukia tan sólo sonrió fingidamente y levantó la gasa mirándole a la cara para luego darle la vuelta y plantársela de nuevo en el brazo por la otra parte que tenía más alcohol consiguiendo que él soltara un gruñido y apretara los dientes con fuerza mientras ella se limitaba a sonreír triunfante.

Después de un rato Rukia consideró que ya no había forma de que aquello se infectase y decidió vendarle la herida.

- Si te sientes mal o algo deberías ir al médico, es todo lo que yo puedo hacer- dijo ella recogiendo las cosas que había utilizado.

- No será necesario - aseguró- maldito accidente, ni siquiera iba deprisa y eso que tenía que llegar a….oh- paró de repente mientras se ponía blanco. Rukia lo observó levantando una ceja.

Renji se levantó decidido y dio la vuelta a la barra para entrar por el marco sin puerta de la cocina y llegar hasta el frigorífico, el cual abrió sin ningún tipo de reparo.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- le preguntó ella sin moverse del sitio.

- Me quedo a comer en tu casa- dijo con total convencimiento.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó ella sorprendida frunciendo el ceño- ¿No crees que eso es tomarte demasiada confianza? Al menos podrías preguntármelo al menos- dijo algo molesta.

- Vamos, hemos tenido un accidente, eso debe de unir mucho a las personas – le echó cara Renji.

-¿Y qué pasa si me niego?- dijo ella apoyándose en el marco con los brazos cruzados mientras él ya había sacado veinte mil cosas.

- Mis padres están fuera, soy un desastre en la cocina – dijo parándose y dándose la vuelta para mirarla- salí temprano para poder ir a comprar algo para comer pero por culpa de aquel tío ahora estoy aquí…

- Creo que esto podría considerarse chantaje psicológico- comentó Rukia poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- No me quejo, menos por la compañía, eres mucho más agradable que tener que comer solo- aseguró dedicándole una sonrisa.

Finalmente Rukia accedió. Al fin y al cabo Renji parecía un buen chico y se alegraba de tener relación con alguien allí. Ella se encargó de preparar la comida mientras que le ordenó que pusiera la mesa.

-¿No podemos comer ahí?- se quejó señalando la barra.

- Nunca utilizo la mesa, tengo que aprovechar ahora que hay invitados- se limitó a decir ella.

- ¿No les molestará a tus padres que me quede?- preguntó Renji mientras ella servía la comida en dos platos.

- Mis padres están muertos – respondió con total naturalidad sin siquiera girarse.

- Oh…yo…-intentó comenzar él al ver que la había cagado.

- No te preocupes, murieron cuando era pequeña, estoy más que acostumbrada – le cortó antes de que siguiera.

Él dudó por unos segundos si seguir preguntando, estaba claro de que podía volver a meter la pata hasta el fondo, pero tampoco podía matar la curiosidad de otra forma.

- Entonces ¿No tienes a nadie aquí?- preguntó quitándole los platos de las manos para llevarlos a la mesa.

- tengo un hermano, pero apenas lo veo, siempre está de un lado para otro con motivos de trabajo.

- Vaya…-dijo un poco cabizbajo. Sentía que debía llevar la conversación por otros términos antes de que el ambiente se volviese incómodo- pues podrías adoptarme. Si te sirve de consuelo yo no tengo hermanos, me mudé aquí de pequeño con mis padres y ellos también pasan fuera la mayor parte del tiempo – relató dándole vueltas distraídamente a su comida con el cubierto.

-¿ De qué subsistes entonces? – preguntó Rukia soltando una carcajada que sorprendió incluso a ella.

- Oh, podría decirse que las comidas recalentadas son todo un lujo para mí cuando las hay – dijo sonriendo a la vez que lo decía en un tono bromista al ver que la chica reía – ya que normalmente vivo a base de comidas prefabricadas cuando no están los que es…el ochenta por ciento del tiempo- concluyó haciendo una mueca que le diera la guinda de dramatismo a su relato mientras que Rukia volvió a reír.

- ¡Eh! No tiene gracia, ¡la del autoservicio cerca de mi casa ya me amenaza con llamar a la policía porque cree que la acoso!- dijo riendo él también.

La comida pasó entre bromas y carcajadas. Rukia no recordaba haberse reído tanto con alguien en toda su vida, lo cierto es que en toda su vida le había pasado nada como todo lo que había acontecido aquel día. Pero aún así estaba más que orgullosa, Renji se comportaba como si le hubiese conocido de toda la vida y eso creó entre los dos una especie de familiaridad que para la chica era agradable.

- En fin…- concluyó él una vez los platos quedaran vacíos- te felicito, eres una gran cocinera.

- Espero que no me estés haciendo la pelota para decirme ahora que te quedas aquí porque tienes que dormir la siesta o algo – le dijo levantando la voz desde la cocina. Renji se echó a reír y cogió también las cosas que quedaban para llevarlas a la cocina.

- No te preocupes, ahora me voy a mi casa – dijo él haciéndose el ofendido.

Rukia negó con la cabeza divertida mientras dejaba los platos en el fregadero, ya luego se ocuparía de ellos.

- Te ofrecería darte una ducha, pero no tengo ropa para dejarte- se disculpó viendo la camiseta echa jirones de Renji- tuvo que doler.

- Te he dicho que estoy bien, te preocupas inútilmente.

- No, me refería a eso- dijo señalando la marca negra que recorría su torso.

- Oh, esto – dijo señalándose la ceja al darse cuenta de a qué se refería- un poco, te aseguró que mas que esto – dijo levantando el brazo vendado sonriéndole- fue un antojo- confeso levantando su camiseta para dejar que lo viese entero- mañana te veo en clases- dijo señalándole con el índice como si fuese una advertencia.

- Esta bien- dijo ella tranquilamente- Nos vemos.

Renji se despidió con la mano y ella cerró la puerta. Sin duda alguna Renji era un tío raro, pero le caía bien. Volvió a meterse en la cocina y comenzó a lavar los platos que había utilizado para comer. Pensándolo detenidamente ella nunca había tenido amigos, el trato con otros niños se había limitado al frío trato de las relaciones entre familias importantes, llenas de protocolos y normas que por lo menos a ella le parecían estúpidas. No estaba muy segura si Renji y ella podían considerarse amigos ¿Era lo más adecuado considerar amigo a alguien que casi te atropella y se acopla con toda la cara a gorronear en tu casa? No lo tenía muy claro.

Después de fregar los platos y tomar una ducha, en la que se percató de que tenía un gran cardenal en la espalda, creía que iba siendo momento de sacar las cosas del instituto. Y así lo hizo. Pasó una hora, dos, incluso tres; y sin embargo Rukia seguía sin enterarse de la mitad de lo que intentaba leer. No importaba que libro cogiese, todo le sonaba como si estuviese en un idioma desconocido para ella.

- maldito instituto- maldijo.

Si antes no tenía nada en común con una estudiante de su edad ahora podría decirse que había una pequeña cosa en la que si cuadraba: la frustración por los estudios.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Para los que estaban con la intriga de Rukia, ahí estaba la solución. Renji me recuerda un poco a mí, yo al menos gorroneo igual que él, aunque yo no vivo de comidas prefabricadasxD No hay mucho más que decir, para alegría de todos(incluida la mía) el próximo capítulo el IchiRuki vuelve a la carga. Aunque lo cierto es que aún no tengo muy decidido como muahaha. Presiento que va a ser un capítulo duro de escribirxDD

Ahora…reviews! Gracias a de nuevo a ls que me escribís y seguís la historia^^

**Naoko tendo, ya ves… como se venden las hermanas. Eso si, todo desde el cariño y el amor de la familiaxD Yo también estoy impaciente por escribir ya los momentos IchiRuki 3 Ahora ya la cosa empezará a animarse. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Shiro–Chappy, jaja ¿te los ves a Isshin en plan mafia sobornando a sus dos hijas?xD Los integrantes de la banda de Kira…Mmm..quizás el más difícil de adivinar sea el bateria y el más fácil quizás el cantante(por lo que he escrito hasta ahora) podéis apostar y tal jaja ya se verá más adelante, así que tienes tiempo para darle a la cabeza^^ **

**LadySC –Maaya-, ya verás la competencia…ya..xD se van a armar unos buenos líos con esta gente, yo solo avanzo esoxD **

No hay mucho más que decir. Informo de que los que habéis leído por el momento os habéis metido para el cuerpo unas treinta y una páginas a wordxD Es lo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida y además este fic tengo el presentimiento de que será algo largo(tengo demasiadas ideas en la cabezaxD)

¡Hasta la semana que viene! A mandar reviews!:3


	5. Kids ain't allowed to play

¡No desaparecí! Sigo viva. Siento el retraso, nada más y nada menos que una semana. Mis amigos me arrastraron a irme de camping con ellos y volví anteayer. Antes de irme tenía la mitad de este capítulo escrito, sin embargo no me parecía buena idea cortarlo por la mitad T___T La idea inicial era hacer este capítulo y el siguiente en uno sólo pero luego me he puesto a escribir y ya se estaba alargando mucho como para hacerlo en uno sólo. No me entretengo más, ahí tenéis nuevo capítulo (el más largo por ahora).¡ Que no decaigan los reviews!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el molesto pitido del despertador con la pequeña diferencia de que al contrario de cómo era costumbre desde hacía exactamente cuarenta y ocho horas en ese momento no le martilleaba el oído, más bien se escuchaba lejano. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y tardó unos segundos en comprender en donde se encontraba. Ahora cobraba sentido que el despertador sonase lejano. Se incorporó molesta sentándose en la silla: se había dormido encima de su escritorio en su intento de comprender algo.

Se levantó arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a la cama, se dejó caer como un peso muerto y tanteó con la mano hasta desactivar la alarma sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada. Sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido por culpa de dormir en una mala posición, lo que sumado a las magulladuras del accidente del día anterior no le procuraba un buen pronóstico para el día. Se convenció a si misma de que tenía que levantarse si no quería llegar tarde al instituto. Cogió sus cosas y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida e hizo café una vez llegó a la cocina.

No llevó mucho tiempo hasta que estuvo lista para salir por las puertas. Miró el reloj; iba tarde, muy tarde. Suspiró y bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras girando a la derecha nada más pisar la calle.

-¡Rukia!- ella giró la cabeza al oír su nombre. Miró hacia un lado y hacia otro sin saber muy bien de donde la habían llamado o si no había sido cosa de que aún iba medio dormida.

Se giró a toda velocidad al escuchar el ruido de un motor a su espalda.

- ¡Renji! – exclamó sorprendida al ver al pelirrojo bajarse y apoyarse en su moto- No me digas que vienes a intentar colarte a desayunar, ya ha cerrado la cocina- dijo sonriendo. Había encontrado con lo que meterse con él.

- Buenos días a ti también – bufó molesto desviando la mirada orgullosamente- para tu información ya he desayunado. Y hace bastante de hecho- le contestó – llevo una hora de reloj delante de tu puerta.

Rukia le miró con cara extraña ¿ Una hora delante de su puerta? Ni siquiera ella estaba despierta hacía una hora.

- ¿No me estarás acosando?- le preguntó mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados a lo que él sólo soltó una carcajada.

- Más bien estoy devolviéndote el favor- comunicó- ya sabes, eres un buen quitamiedos. Salí volando y lo único que tuve que hacer fue ponerme una tirita, tirar a la basura una camiseta y comprar un casco nuevo – dijo sonriente- Una vez en la tienda pensé que no estaría de más comprar otro y entonces me acordé de ti.

Ella frunció el ceño mirándole de forma rara, su cerebro aún no tomaba el ritmo habitual y no sabía a donde quería llegar.

- Vaya, tienes mala cara- dijo él fijándose- ¿pesadillas?

- Química – resumió.

- Lo dicho, pesadillas – dijo volviendo a sonreír y tendiéndole un casco- no voy a dejar que vayas sola al instituto, podrías tener un accidente- bromeó él obteniendo una risa sarcástica a modo de respuesta- además, vives en la otra punta de la ciudad y por lo que veo la puntualidad no es lo tuyo.

- Gracias por el cumplido – suspiró ella subiéndose a la moto la cual no tardó en arrancar- Por cierto ¿Por qué estabas desde hace una hora delante de mi puerta?

- Bueno, con lo lejos que vives no estaba seguro si tendrías el valor o no de irte andando o si cogerías un autobús o algo por el estilo- comentó- sólo me aseguraba de que no te escaparas de mí.

-Me sorprende que no llamaras para subir- le pinchó ella.

- De hecho, si no lo hice fue porque no recordaba el piso- confesó con total tranquilidad tomando una curva a velocidad considerable.

-¿Qué tal anda tu brazo?- le preguntó Rukia.

- ¡De maravilla!-exclamó él- Bueno, volviendo para casa me paró la policía y me hicieron el test de alcoholemia y di positivo- relató- entonces yo intenté contarle que la chica que me había curado después de casi matarla en un accidente de tráfico me había echado medio bote de alcohol en el brazo para curarme; aunque creo que entonces le dijo a su compañero que estaba muy borracho.

- Vaya, entonces ahora la policía tendrá tu ficha y todo – dijo Rukia siguiéndole la broma- el acosador de vendedoras de autoservicio y motero ebrio.

- No, lo de la chica del autoservicio va en serio- confesó- ¿Tú crees que podría irme a comer a tu casa un par de días en semana?¡Es un problema existencial!

- ¿Tú crees que podrías intentar enseñarme algo de digamos…todas las asignaturas?- repitió ella en el mismo tono que él había utilizado-¡Es un problema existencial!

- Bienvenida a mi mundo – dijo entre risas- a mí es Ichigo el que intenta que aprenda algo.

- ¿Ichigo?- repitió confundida.

- Si, si no me equivoco se sienta delante tuya – indicó mientras se ladeaba un poco para apoyar un pie en el asfalto al parar en el semáforo que había a un par de calles del instituto.

- ¿El naranjito?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- El mismo – afirmó riéndose por su forma de referirse a Ichigo.

Después de un par de minutos llegaron a la puerta del instituto. Rukia esperó hasta que Renji finalmente asegurase la moto. Al fin y al cabo no conocía a nadie más.

- Hoy te presentaré a la gente- le dijo cuando la alcanzó en la puerta de entrada- aunque con esa cara de muerta seguro que asustas a todo el mundo….¡Au!- se quejó sobándose un lugar en su cabeza donde comenzaba a salir un chichón- ¡Sólo bromeaba!

Entraron al edificio y subieron las escaleras hasta entrar a su aula.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! – fue lo primero que escucharon. Los dos giraron la cabeza para ver quien había gritado nada más ellos dos habían puesto un pie en la clase. Al instante siguiente Keigo apareció delante suya señalándolos a los dos.

- ¿Cómo has podido Renji?- le preguntó mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Un día y ya vienes a clase con Hideaki-san! ¡Siempre me haces lo mismo!- decía acusadoramente.

-Hablando de presentar….Rukia, este es Asano Keigo- dijo como si el chico que estaba delante no hubiese dicho absolutamente nada.

Rukia saludó educadamente para luego seguir a Renji hasta otro grupo más grande de personas.

- No me lo puedo creer Abarai, creo que este es el primer día en cuatro años que llegas antes de que ya estemos todos en la clase…¿eh?- dijo ladeando la cabeza Ishida al ver que Renji venía acompañado por la chica nueva la cual también iba custodiada muy de cerca por Keigo.

- Rukia, el graciosillo de turno es Ishida Uryu- dijo con desgana.

De nuevo Rukia saludó a quien le acababan de presentar. Era una situación incómoda. En unos cinco minutos le presentaron a muchas personas nuevas mientras ella intentaba acordarse del nombre de todos.

- ¿Y qué te parece el instituto, Hideaki-san? – preguntó Ishida después de un rato en el que sólo hablaban de cosas que no entendía demasiado bien.

- No está mal, de hecho es mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba…- comenzó a decir.

- Lo cierto es que va de culo con eso de estudiar – le cortó Renji dirigiéndose a Ishida. Rukia le miró con cara de "te estás buscando un compañero para el bulto de la cabeza que ya tienes…"

- Vaya Renji, así decía yo que habías echo buenas migas con ella tan pronto, aunque no creo que sea peor estudiante que tú- salió en defensa de la chica nueva. Rukia miró divertida a Renji que se limitó a imitar a su amigo en un tono más agudo.

- ¿No está Ichigo?- preguntó Renji frunciendo el ceño, sabía que su amigo no solía llegar tarde- tengo que disculparme, quedé con hablar con él del trabajo pero luego recordé que tenía prisa.

- Yo no hablé con él ayer…

* * *

Ichigo masticaba su desayuno mirando desafiante a sus tres familiares mientras tomaba el desayuno antes de ir al instituto. Ahora sabía que no podía bajar la guardia.

- Pásame un tenedor – pidió Isshin.

Ichigo puso su mejor cara y cogió un tenedor para luego tirárselo a traición en su dirección pasándole a su padre a milímetros de la mejilla izquierda.

- ¿Estás loco?- le preguntó mirándole con cara ofendida.

- ¿Crees que no sé que eres tú el que ha ido dejando papeles estúpidos por toda la casa y que ha comprado a mis hermanas?- preguntó de malhumor.

- Aquello ya lo estaba superando, encontraba papeles hasta en la ducha. Estaba seguro de que su padre había encargado una caja de unas cinco mil copias de publicidad solo para pegarlas por su casa o esconderlas en los sitios más inhóspitos para que su hijo las encontrara.

- ¿Qué de malo tiene publicitar un gran evento en la ciudad?- dijo inocentemente.

- Sólo repetiré esto una única ves ¿Estamos de acuerdo?- dijo terminando con su desayuno – no voy a participar en esa cosa. Primero porque como mínimo son tres personas, no las tengo. Segundo porque no quiero ¿A quedado claro?

No hubo más que silencio en la mesa. Ichigo ya tenía bastante con tocar la guitarra de nuevo. No podía negarlo, le agradaba, siempre lo había hecho, pero le traía demasiados recuerdos.

Se levantó y dejó los platos en la cocina, cogió su mochila y salió por la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Gracias a su familia iba tarde al instituto; sabía que llegaría con tiempo antes de que comenzara la clase, sin embargo el solía llegar temprano. No podía quejarse, su casa no estaba demasiado lejos de su destino por lo que acelerando un poco el paso no se retrasaría demasiado.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos estuvo entrando en la clase y dejando la mochila en su asiento y acercándose a su grupo de amigos.

- Como son las cosas…Abarai llega una vez en su vida más temprano y justamente tú te retrasas…- dijo Ishida cuando se acercó al grupo.

- Mi familia se ha vuelto completamente loca…- murmuró levantando la cabeza y echando una ojeada hasta que su mirada se detuvo en un bulto al lado de Renji.

- Cierto – dijo de repente el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza por el despiste- Rukia, este es Ichigo, Ichigo, creo que ya conoces a tu compañera de atrás.

- Si… algo así…- dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza recordando el golpe que había recibido con un borrador- así que Rukia…- murmuró más para sí mismo que otra cosa. Al parecer la enana tenía nombre.

- Con buen elemento has ido a juntarte – dijo bufando mientras señalaba a Renji – ¿no ha intentado nada raro aún?

- ¿Qué dices, Ichigo? – preguntó Renji mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, supongo que intentar atropellarme cuenta…-murmuró ella manteniéndole la mirada a Ichigo. Le llamó la atención, no se había fijado demasiado bien en su compañero de delante pero tenía una mirada penetrante, quizás demasiado. Lo que si había anotado es que siempre iba con el ceño fruncido, como si todo le molestase.

- Vaya…- murmuró ante el comentario de la chica. Le sorprendió que ella soltase algo así con tanta naturalidad.

Iba a hacer otro comentario cuando de repente alguien se le plantó delante.

- ¡Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun!- dijo una Orihime muy entusiasmada.

- Ah, buenos días Inoue- le respondió amablemente mientras ella le miraba durante unos segundos más para luego girarse para darle la espalda.

-¡Hideaki-san!- exclamó contenta por coincidir por fin con la con la chica- ¡Ayer te marchaste deprisa, tenía intención de presentarme!- dijo en un tono cercano a la disculpa.

- Ella es Inoue Orihime- le informó Renji viendo a una Rukia muy perdida ante la chica que le hablaba como si se conociesen de mucho.

- Pensamos que quizás te sentías un poco perdida al no conocer a nadie y pensamos en invitarte con nosotras pero no te encontramos.

-Oh…-dijo Rukia sin saber muy bien que decir- gracias… lo que sucede es que vivo un poco lejos.

- Bastante lejos- corroboró Renji.

-… y si quería llegar a la hora de comer tenía que darme prisa- se disculpó poniendo un tono de voz sobreactuado que pareció convencer a la chica que tenía delante.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir una palabra más se abrió la puerta de la clase dejando ver al profesor cargando con los libros debajo del brazo. La mitad de la clase aún estaba dormida y la otra mitad intentando hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué me tocaría la primera hora?- preguntó retóricamente el profesor. Esperó un par de minutos y después suspiró- Está bien, visto que no hay manera quiero que hagáis los ejercicios del final del tema por parejas en una hoja. Poned los dos nombres y me lo entregáis al final de la clase- informó sentándose en la mesa y sacando un montón considerable de exámenes para corregir- Hideaki, puedes sentarte con Inoue- dijo después de ver la mesa vacía al lado de la segunda y que todos los demás ya tenían pareja- os recuerdo que mañana tenéis el examen, por lo que si alguien tiene alguna duda…

Rukia cogió sus cosas y ocupó la mesa vacía al lado de su compañera, contenta de que al menos hubiese intercambiado un par de palabras con ella, que ya era algo.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de esto? –preguntó Rukia una vez hubieron abierto el libro por la página que correspondía y lo hubiesen situado en el medio. La física podía ser muy útil pero desde luego no conseguía entrar en la cabeza de Rukia.

- Algo- dijo su compañera encogiéndose de hombros- me alegra que tú seas mi compañera, además, Tatsuki-chan no ha podido venir hoy…

- ¿Tatsuki?- preguntó Rukia.

-¡Cierto! ¡Tú no la conoces!- cayó en la cuenta Orihime- Alta, delgada, pelo corto y moreno…

- ¿A…ari...

- Arisawa- terminó la frase.

- Eso- agradeció Rukia- si, ya sé quién es.

- Cuando venga os presentaré, seguro que os lleváis de maravilla…

- Sí, claro- dijo Rukia leyendo el primer ejercicio de los que tenía que hacer, por suerte ese era capaz de hacerlo.

- … Aunque no sé cuando pueda regresar, ayer tuvo un problema en casa; al parecer pasó algo con las tuberías y su casa empezó a inundarse. Ayer estuve en su casa ayudando a sacar agua…

- Vaya…

En poco más de cinco minutos Rukia dedujo que le caía bien Inoue Orihime. Parecía una buena persona dispuesta ayudar a cualquiera y además le daba conversación sin que ella tuviera que hacer demasiado esfuerzo, eso le parecía bien. Rukia estaba segura de que si hubiera deseado hacer amigos Renji nunca habría estado a punto de atropellarla y aquella chica, Arisawa, nunca hubiese faltado. Sin embargo sin buscarlo, y sin preocuparle demasiado tampoco, ahora parecía tener algún tipo de relación con los dos y tenía que reconocerlo, aunque no estuviese muy acostumbrada a ese trato con los demás se sentía mejor que no tener relación con nadie.

Después de unos veinte minutos entre Orihime y ella había conseguido con mucho sudor y esfuerzo resolver unos cinco ejercicios en el folio que compartían. Tenían suerte que los primeros ejercicios siempre fueran los más sencillos.

- Impulsado por una carga explosiva, un proyectil de 250 N atraviesa la cámara de fuego de un arma de 2 m de longitud con una velocidad de 50 m/s, ¿Cuál es la fuerza desarrollada por la carga explosiva?- leyó en voz alta después de un par de minutos- Debe ser una broma ¿verdad?

- Uooooo- dijo Orihime mirando el problema con cara de leer jeroglíficos.

Rukia suspiró, al día siguiente era el examen y no podía resolver un problema de dinámica que ni siquiera era de los más difíciles de los que entraban en el temario de examen.

- Voy apañada…-murmuró en voz baja.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hideaki-san?- preguntó en tono preocupado.

- Para ser sincera no tengo ni idea de física, ni de química, ni de apenas nada…- dijo suspirando- apostaría a que lo único que puedo aprobar sin problemas es el japonés…

- Podría tratar de explicarte algo, pero aún así mis notas no son lo suficientemente altas…- se lamentó la chica por no poder ser de ayuda.

- No es culpa tuya, Inoue- aseguró.

Y viendo que ninguna de las dos tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con aquello sólo les quedaba una opción, el copypaste.

- Ishida- kun ¿Has terminado el ejercicio siete?- preguntó a Ishida que por suerte estaba delante suya de pareja con Chad.

Al final resultó que los dos chicos fueron su salvación. Inoue informó a Rukia que Ishida solía sacar unas notas bastante altas como para poder fiarse de que sus ejercicios estuvieran lo suficientemente bien. Copiaron alguno que otro mal a propósito para que no se notara demasiado que estaba copiado y se encargaron de dejar el folio encima de la mesa del profesor antes de que terminase la hora.

Las dos se dejaron caer de vuelta en sus mesas una vez dejaron los folios en la mesa del profesor.

- Ha sido duro – reconoció Orihime apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

Rukia no se molestó en contestar, simplemente echaba una ojeada a la clase. Un gran número de personas seguían enfrascadas en su trabajo, muchas con cara de desesperación.

- Y lo peor está por llegar…- se lamentó.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Rukia volviendo al mundo real para escuchar el comentario.

- A segunda hora toca educación física- informó Orihime- hacer ejercicio a estas horas de la mañana y con este frío es casi peor que resolver todos los ejercicios del libro.

Rukia frunció el ceño. No entendía como podía desagradarle a alguien la perspectiva de salir de las cuatro paredes en las que estaban allí sentados atendiendo a una pizarra verde y estar al aire libre haciendo alguna actividad.

- ¿A que no ha sido para tanto?- oyó por encima de las protestas de Orihime.

Rukia desvió la atención hacia atrás, justamente al sitio de delante de su mesa. Renji se había colocado como pareja de Ichigo y el segundo parecía frustrado por la incapacidad del primero para comprender lo que tenía delante.

- Si…facilísimo…- intentaba asegurar Renji sin mucho convencimiento haciendo que Ichigo suspirara y dejara el bolígrafo encima de la mesa.

Fijó su atención en como Ichigo fruncía el ceño un poco más de lo natural cuando el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, la hora ha terminado. Nada de seguir escribiendo – avisó el profesor levantándose- aquel que no entregue se queda sin nota de clase.

Un revuelo enorme se produjo en la clase de gente arrastrando sillas y corriendo a entregar sus ejercicios antes de que el hombre se marchara.

Rukia recogió sus cosas y volvió a colocarse en su mesa después de intercambiar un par de palabras con Inoue.

Se extrañó al notar como dos personas seguía intentando resolver un ejercicio. Se apoyó en la mesa y se estiró hasta colar su cabeza entre la de los dos chicos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

- Vamos a ver Renji, tienes que multiplicar esta cantidad por el dato que te dan, no es difícil, ¿O es que tengo que enseñarte qué es multiplicar?- decía y aun Ichigo bastante irritado.

- No me entero- dijo Renji decaído.

- Yo tampoco.

-¡AAAHH!- pegaron un bote los dos chicos al notar la voz de Rukia a tan escasa distancia sin percatarse de que llevaba escuchando unos minutos.

- ¿Podrías no volver a hacer algo como eso en tu vida?- le preguntó Ichigo con una mano en el corazón mirando para atrás con cara de malas pulgas.

- No me digas que te has asustado, kurosaki-kun- tiró Rukia de su tono teatrero.

Consiguió molestar al muchacho, el cual se volvió totalmente en la silla para encararla.

- ¿Acaso tendría que tener miedo de algo que no me llega ni a los hombros?

- ¡¡Serás…!!- exclamó ella mirándole con mala cara.

Renji miraba a uno y a otro como si fuera un partido de tenis y luego se encogió de hombros y separó su mesa volviendo a su lugar. Estaba claro que si se quedaba allí seguro que le tocaba algo del mal genio de esos dos.

Los dos volvieron a sus posiciones originales dándose la espalda. Si tenía que decidirse por quien le caía peor de todas las personas que había conocido hasta ahora, ese era sin duda Kurosaki Ichigo. Apretó los dientes con rabia esperando al profesor que impartiría la siguiente clase, pero se sorprendió cuando todos se levantaron y empezaron a salir por la puerta.

- ¿No se supone que hay educación física?- preguntó en voz alta.

- ¿Y qué educación física pretendes hacer aquí?- le respondió- ¿Lanzamiento de tiza?

- Pon la cabeza y dame una silla…- murmuró por lo bajo apretando los dientes mientras se levantaba.

Bajó las escaleras siguiendo al resto del grupo hasta que algo tiró de ella.

- Los vestuarios están por aquí- dijo Orihime tirando de ella.

- Oh, gracias…- dijo distraída.

Entró en la estancia donde todas iban ya de un lado para otro poniéndose la ropa de deporta y guardando sus cosas en taquillas. Rukia imitó al resto y se puso su ropa de deporte.

A los diez minutos estaban todos en el patio del instituto. La mayoría de la gente se quejaba de que hacía frío, o de que estarían mejor en sus camas. Sin embargo a Rukia le agradaba. El sol aún no se había alzado del todo y corría un aire frío que por lo menos a ella no desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

- Bien chicos, hoy continuaremos con lo de la semana pasada- explicó el profesor- quiero que todos os pongáis en posición, vais a correr veinte minutos.

Se oyó un quejido en conjunto aunque la gente empezó poco a poco a moverse y comenzar a trotar alrededor del patio. Rukia corría sola disfrutando de la sensación: el aire rozaba su cara, sus músculos se tensaban y se destensaban, la sangre corría a mayor velocidad por sus venas…realmente no sabía cómo a la gente no le podía gustar aquello.

- ¿Cómo vamos?- oyó una voz a sus espaldas-¿Muy cansada?

- Más quisieras Renji, podría dejarte atrás en poco – le dijo concentrada en correr.

- Veo que te has hecho amiga de Inoue- apuntó por hablar de algo.

- Me cae bien, no es mala gente- aseguró

- Para nada, siempre le pone buena cara a todo el mundo, es una buena persona – se encogió de hombros poniéndose delante de Rukia y cambiando la orientación, corriendo de espaldas para poder mirarla a la cara.

- Lástima que tu compañero no fuera tan simpático- bufó Rukia de mal humor al recordarlo.

- ¿Ichigo?- le preguntó.

- Si

- ¿Qué pasa con él?- quiso saber sin tener ni idea de por dónde iba la chica.

- Es un borde, un estúpido, un….

- Eh eh, para el carro- dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera- Ichigo es un gran tío, nunca le he visto meterse con nadie sin un motivo de peso.

- Pues entonces no le caeré muy bien.

- ¿Por qué no ibas a caerle bien?- preguntó obteniendo como respuesta que Rukia se encogiera de hombros.

Renji suspiró y echó a correr un poco más deprisa hasta llegar hasta donde corría Ichigo, también sólo.

- Hey, Ichigo- le llamó el pelirrojo.

- Dime-respondió él mirando a su lado mientras se adaptaba a su ritmo.

- ¿Qué te parece Rukia?

- Irritante, molesta, diminuta, con mal genio…- enumeró tranquilamente.

Renji sacudió la cabeza y lo miró sorprendido, sin embargo no dijo nada. A Ichigo solía caerle todo el mundo bien, era raro que tratara a alguien así, al menos sin conocerlo apenas.

- Está bien, dejad de correr – llamó el profesor a los alumnos- el que diga que tenga frío correrá otros diez minutos- advirtió mientras la gente volvía a quejarse- como ya he dicho continuaremos con lo de la semana pasada, coged un balón y buscaros una pareja. Quiero que practiquéis a una distancia de veinticinco metros…¡Hideaki!

- ¡¿Si?!- preguntó Rukia sorprendida porque la nombrara el profesor- ven para acá, los demás podéis empezar.

Rukia caminó a paso lento los metros que la separaban de su profesor de educación física. Levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. A pesar de las temperaturas llevaba una camiseta de tirantas que se ceñía perfectamente a todos y cada uno de sus músculos. El hombre en cuestión era moreno, llevaba el pelo corto con un corte totalmente recto y le ponía la guinda con las patillas y un fino bigote. Rukia levantó una ceja, en aquel instituto eran todos demasiado raros, incluso los profesores.

- ¿Qué sabes de fútbol?- preguntó el profesor con demasiada amabilidad.

- Pues…lo cierto es que no demasiado- admitió ella observando como sus compañeros se lanzaban un balón a la distancia marcada por el profesor.

-¿Nunca diste en tu instituto anterior?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sí, claro, pero no era algo que me llamase demasiado la atención- mintió.

- No hay problemas, ¿tienes algún problema porque te asigne yo una pareja?

- No demasiados.

- Perfecto ¡Kurosaki!

A Rukia le cambió la cara, de todos los alumnos de la clase no podía haber escogido a otro. Era cierto que el chico podía llamar la atención por encima del resto, de hecho lo hacía, pero aún así eran pocas las posibilidades y aún así le había tocado.

-¿Si?- contestó él avanzando hasta estar cerca con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Quiero que te hagas cargo de la nueva alumna, al parecer está un poco perdida…

Rukia vio como le cambiaba la cara, al parecer él estaba pensando en ese momento exactamente lo mismo que había pasado por la mente de ella hacía un par de segundos: _"¿Por qué él?"._

- Está bien…- murmuró después de unos segundos. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección a donde estaban los balones, tomó uno y siguió andando hasta el fondo del patio, alejado del resto del grupo. Rukia lo siguió de mala gana, no recordaba nunca a nadie que la sacara tanto de quicio.

- Bien, tú no me caes bien, yo no te caigo bien…- comenzó a hablar sosteniendo el balón con una mano- pero tenemos que hacer esto.

¿Qué le pasaba? Ni él mismo lo sabía, achacaba aquel comportamiento con aquella chica como una mezcla explosiva entre el cabreo con su familia por lo de los papelitos y el carácter molesto de su nueva compañera. Cierto era que nunca le había llamado la atención las chicas, por mucho que su padre insistiera en que esperaba que pronto le diese muchos nietos. Nunca se había parado en pensar en el otro género y no tenía intenciones en hacerlo en ese momento, porque si por algo le llamaba la atención de entre el resto aquella era por lo molesta que era.

- Supongo que no tengo que explicarte qué es un balón ¿no?- le preguntó sonriendo de medio lado al ver como la chica apretaba los puños y le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Acababa de encontrar otro motivo por el cual se comportaba así. Había que reconocerlo, obtenía un perverso placer al cabrearla.

- No creo que hoy nos haga jugar, así que realmente no sé para qué me ha puesto contigo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pasarme la pelota ¿Crees que podrás con ello?

Rukia avanzó unos pasos y le quitó el balón de las manos, alejándose a una distancia más o menos igual a la que mantenían el resto de sus compañeros. Colocó el balón en el suelo y retrocedió un par de pasos. Miró al chico que tenía enfrente. Ichigo no se había movido ni un solo centímetro, es más, estaba sonriente y seguía con las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba claro que aquella chica no tendría nada de fuerza, apostaba a que no llegaría a recorrer la mitad de la separación entre ellos, eso si no la mandaba a volar a la otra punta del patio. El chico ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. Rukia le miró un segundó más, sabía que la estaba provocando, pero iba a salirle caro.

Avanzó el par de pasos y golpeó el balón mientras que en los segundos antes de que le diera a la pelota Ichigo se preparase para disfrutar del espectáculo.

El balón voló a una velocidad increíble por el aire y fue a dar de lleno en toda la cabeza del pelinaranja.

Hubo todo tipo de reacciones: Inoue que estaba cerca de pareja con Renji ya que Ichigo se había puesto con Rukia se acercó a toda velocidad para ver si el chico se encontraba bien mientras que su compañero estaba revolcándose literalmente en el suelo de la risa. Algunos miraban con cara de sorpresa, otros seguían el ejemplo de Renji aunque con un poco más de recato, incluso algunos se acercaron a palmear el hombro de Rukia a modo de felicitación.

Ichigo se levantó después de unos segundos sentándose en el suelo con cara de mal humor.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?- preguntó acercándose a Rukia.

- ¿Qué he hecho mal? Sólo tenía que pasarte el balón ¿no?- dijo en tono inocente.

- ¡Pasármelo! ¡No volarme la cabeza!- se quejó él.

- No intentes echarme las culpas de tu falta de habilidad para controlar el balón- dijo Rukia cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

- ¡Maldita…!

-¡Vosotros dos! ¡Se acabó la discusión!- intervino el profesor- no esperaba esto de ti Kurosaki…

- ¡Pero si ella…!- intentó explicarse.

- Yo no…él tan sólo me dijo que le pasase la pelota…- dijo Rukia sacando un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas-… y luego viene y me empieza a armar escándalo…

- ¡¡No es tu culpa Hideaki!!- se apresuró a decir el profesor al ver las lágrimas de su alumna.

Ichigo observaba la escena, molesto. Sin lugar a dudas cuando más molesta se volvía era en esos momentos en los que hacía alarde de su pésima capacidad interpretativa que como obra de arte todos se tragaban.

- Cuando termine la hora los dos se quedarán recogiendo el material- ordenó el profesor-¡y no hay escusas!- se apresuró a añadir al ver que los dos abrían la boca para decir algo.

El resto de la clase se convirtió en una competición sin tregua. Los dos se pasaban la pelota tratando de poner en aprietos al otro lo más posible. Ninguno decía nada, pero cuando alguno de los dos fallaba sabían que encontraría una sonrisa de burla en la cara del otro, lo que alimentaba aún más la competitividad.

La clase llegó a su fin con el sonido del silbato del profesor justo cuando Ichigo paraba uno de los balones de Rukia con serias dificultades.

Todos abandonaron el lugar en dirección a los vestuarios para tomar una ducha y cambiarse de nuevo de ropa. Aún quedaban otras dos clases antes de la hora del recreo. Sin embargo ellos dos se quedaron allí hasta que el profesor se giró para dar instrucciones.

- ¡Sabéis que no quiero ningún problema en mis clases!- dijo de forma autoritaria delante de los dos. Hizo una pausa y prosiguió, parecía que ya habían terminado las advertencias- recogeréis todo el material y después os subiréis a clase sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza. El profesor se dio la vuelta para seguir el mismo camino por el que habían desaparecido todos sus compañeros. Echaron una ojeada al patio. Este de por si era bastante grande; los conos ya estaban cuando había llegado para poder comenzar la clase, también estaban puestas las redes en las portería aún cuando no se había utilizado, a eso había que sumarle que sus compañeros no habían tenido la delicadeza de recoger los balones que había utilizado y estaban desperdigados por todo el lugar.

- Esto no habría pasado si no me hubieras atizado con el balón- se quejó.

- ¿A mí que me cuentas? Yo sólo te la pasé y punto.

- Como sea, quiero terminar con esto rápido- dijo suspirando- ¿Puedes ir recogiendo los conos? Yo entraré a por el contenedor de los balones.

Miró a la chica, durante unos segundos no hizo nada pero después se limitó a bufar y a hacerle caso sin rechistar, cosa que a él le sorprendió bastante. Se encaminó en dirección al cobertizo donde se guardaba el material. En realidad no era más que una habitación en un extremo llena de polvo donde se guardaban todas las cosas necesarias para las clases de educación física. Había de todo: quitamiedos, colchonetas, un potro, redes de voleibol, balones de fútbol, de baloncesto, medicinales…

Ichigo cogió un contenedor vacío y lo arrastró fuera gracias a las ruedas de la parte de abajo. Cuando salió vio a lo lejos a la chica con los conos en la mano acercándose. Trató de ignorarla lo mejor que pudo y se puso a recoger todos los balones que encontró arrastrando el contenedor y abriendo la tapa para introducirlos dentro.

- Hecho- dijo sacudiéndose las manos.

- ¿Qué falta?- preguntó ella.

- Las redes- informó- ¿Crees que podrás quitar tú una mientras yo quito la otra?

- Sin problemas.

Los dos se encaminaron cada uno a un extremo del campo de fútbol y empezaron a desenganchar la red blanca de los enganches de la portería. Ichigo empezó su trabajo por arriba, le resultaba más cómodo que tener que agacharse mientras que Rukia comenzó por abajo, ya se las averiguaría más tarde. Después de unos cinco minutos Rukia había liberado todos los enganches de la red excepto los del larguero. Tanteó sus posibilidades. Podía subirse a la red, pero aún cuando pesaba poco correría el riesgo de romperla y entonces si se metería en un buen lío; podía saltar, sin embargo sabía que así no había posibilidades y desde luego el pedirle ayuda a Ichigo ni siquiera era una posibilidad. Finalmente optó por la única que veía más probable: cogió el contenedor de los balones y lo acercó hasta ponerlo a la altura de la portería; una vez allí se subió con cuidado agarrándose a uno de los postes y finalmente consiguió subirse. Estaba saboreando la victoria cuando un mal movimiento provocó que el contenedor se moviera para un lado. La chica se agarró de lo primero que encontró a mano: el larguero.

- Magnífico- dijo sarcástica.

Así que allí estaba ella, colgando del larguero de una portería. Gruñó, le daba exactamente igual. Se agarró con fuerza con la izquierda y alargó la derecha hasta llegar a uno de los enganches. Suspiró cuando después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que así no había forma de quitar aquello. Notó como de repente la red empezaba a caer para debajo de uno de los lados. Giró la cabeza para ver que lo había provocado y se sorprendió al ver a Ichigo desenganchando la parte que quedaba. No le dijo ni una sola palabra, tan sólo se limitó a quitar la red, la cual tras unos segundos estuvo en el suelo. Notó un brazo en su cintura y después tierra firme bajo sus pies.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Sí, claro…- contestó sin saber a qué atenerse.

-…Esto…gracias- dijo mientras él recogía su red y ponía las dos encima del contendor empujándolo por el suelo.

Ya había firmado su sentencia de muerte, sabía lo que venía ahora: un _"eso te pasa por ser tan enana"_ o _"está visto que ni quitar una red". _Lo que estaba claro era que sería algo de ese tipo. Estaba ya preparándose para responder con algún comentario mordaz cuando le cogió de sorpresa la respuesta:

- No hay de qué- respondió él. Aunque no se detuvo giró un poco la cabeza para mirarla lo que le permitió a Rukia estudiar su expresión. Tenía el ceño igual de fruncido que siempre, incluso más, sin embargo su voz no había sonado como las demás veces en las que se había dirigido a ella.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza y echó a correr un par de metros para llegar a su altura. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra, los dos estaban metidos en su propio mundo pensando en cosas parecidas. Ichigo entró unos metros por delante al cobertizo, arrastrando el contenedor con la redes encima. Cuando Rukia fue a entrar también golpeó la puerta con el hombro por ir distraída.

- Creo que esto estará bien aquí- dijo Ichigo dejando los balones en un rincón. De repente un crujido llamó su atención desviando la mirada hacia la puerta. Su expresión cambió a toda velocidad, él no lo lograría, estaba demasiado lejos- ¡¡Cuidado con la…

-¿ Eing? – fue todo lo que emitió ella al no saber a lo que se refería. Se volvió al escuchar un ruido y se giró al ver como la puerta se había cerrado.

-…puerta…- terminó Ichigo la frase totalmente desmoralizado.

- ¿Qué problema hay?- preguntó Rukia perdida, sólo era una puerta ¿Acaso temía dar un portazo o algo parecido?

- Esa puerta…sólo se abre desde fuera…-dijo.

Cerró los ojos pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, no quería creer lo evidente…

- ¿Cómo es posible que se haya cerrado? ¡Siempre está asegurada con una cuña!

-Esto… -comenzó Rukia- …quizás yo la haya desencajado al golpearla sin querer...

…No quería creer que se había quedado encerrada con ella allí.

- ¡¡ Es que no puedes hacer nada a derechas!!- dijo molesto- ¡¡Al menos podías haberla parado cuando lo he dicho!!

- ¿¡Cómo iba a saberlo descerebrado?!- se defendió ella en el mismo tono - ¡Te recuerdo que es la primera vez que entro aquí!

Los dos se dieron la espalda con los brazos cruzados. Lo que estaba claro es que mientras que aquellos dos estuviesen cerca la paz y la tranquilidad no podían compartir espacio con ellos durante demasiado tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana! Cómo siempre estos dos siempre a la gresca xD

Hay un dato importante en este capítulo que seguramente a todos haya pasado desapercibido como cosa poco importante, pero en realidad va a ser lo que provoqué casi todo en el fic muahaha no diré qué es, ya lo veréis.

Contesto reviews!:

**Shiro-Chappy, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo anterior y espero que te haya agradado este, a partir de aquí muuuuy raro será capítulo sin Ichiruki, así que a coger las palomitas y el refresco y a disfrutar. Yo también adoro a Renji, ¡es uno de mis personajes favoritos! A mí ahora me toca aprovechar lo último de mis vacaciones, que cortas que se hacen siempre T__T **

**Naoko tendo, Renji es como un críoxD ¡hala! Yo también me auto-invitaba a desayunar en casa de un amigo durante el instituto jaja dudo que este año pueda seguir gorroneando pero el pasado estuvo bienxD ¡A cuidarse!**

Bueeeeno. Pues ahora viene la mala noticia: pasado mañana me toca irme de nuevo de viaje y vuelvo el domingo por lo que dudo que tenga nada de nada del siguiente capítulo. Así que me temo que el próximo lunes tampoco podré actualizar. Cuando vuelva me pondré a ello, si antes del siguiente lunes lo tengo lo posteo, si no pues el lunes lo tengo seguro.

Espero Reviews!!


	6. Total misunderstanding

- Bien, y al aplicar esto nos indica que la matriz es nula…- indicaba el profesor a la clase aunque nadie estaba muy por la labor de atender a las matrices. La hora de gimnasia había hecho estragos en la mayoría de ellos.

El calor en el interior de aquella clase era soporífero, no sé podía creer que el otoño ya hubiera comenzado con aquellas temperaturas de verano. Eso sumado a que unos veinte alumnos compartieran una misma clase durante varias horas seguidas y que no hubiese ni un solo ventilador no ayudaba para nada.

Una nota impactó de repente en la cabeza de Orihime, haciéndola volver a la realidad. La abrió con curiosidad para ver su contenido sin que el profesor se percatara.

_¿Dónde se ha metido Arisawa? Me debía 800 yenes del otro día, espero que no esté intentando darme esquinazo. _

Sin lugar a duda aquella caligrafía medio ilegible pertenecía a Renji. Así que Orihime desenfundo su bolígrafo y se dispuso a escribir una respuesta.

_Tatsuki-chan tiene problemas en casa. Ha habido un problema en su sistema de tubería y su casa se inunda por momentos. Ayer estuve ayudándola a ella y su familia a sacar agua._

Esperó a que el profesor se diera la vuelta para escribir algo más en la pizarra para lanzarle al pelirrojo su papel de vuelta con la respuesta. Le observó mientras él leía lo que había puesto, cuando terminó levantó la cabeza y le hizo una mueca de "que mal rollo" a la muchacha para luego volver a escribir en el papel.

_Vaya,¿ Y por qué no llaman simplemente a un técnico? Me esperaba esa escasa agilidad mental de Arisawa, pero nunca pensé que sus padres fuese igual de…rápidos._

Orihime hizo un mohín al leer la respuesta, sabía que el muchacho no lo decía más que en broma, aunque era cierto que entre Tatsuki y Renji existía un pique muy conocido por todos debido a que los dos poseían un carácter muy similar aunque ninguno lo reconociera. Sin embargo, y aún sabiendo la mala intención del chico no le hacía gracia que hablara así de su mejor amiga.

_Lo han hecho, al parecer es algo serio, me dijo algo por la noche al teléfono. He quedado después de clase para ir a seguir ayudando y mencionó que tenía que contarme algo. Podrían venir a echar una mano de paso, no les vendría mal más gente por el momento._

Renji atrapó esta vez el papel al vuelo y disimuló justo cuando el profesor se dio la vuelta, apunto de pillarle.

_Puede que me lo piense, sé que Ichigo también hacía intenciones de ir, algo me había comentado. Quizás se lo digamos a los demás y vayamos todos. Quedó de informarme en el recreo, pero no le veo el pelo desde educación física. ¿Tú le has visto?_

Orihime leyó el papel. Ahora que lo decía era cierto, no había visto al muchacho desde esa hora. A decir verdad tampoco había visto a Hideaki desde entonces. Levantó la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de Renji, los dos parecían estar haciéndose la misma pregunta: _¿Dónde se habían metido?._

Totalmente fruncido. Así era como se encontraba el ceño de Kurosaki Ichigo en aquellos momentos. Cierto era que eso no suponía ninguna novedad en sus facciones habituales, sin embargo esta vez era diferente, se podría decir que incluso estaba más fruncido aún de lo normal.

- ¿Cuándo crees que saldremos de aquí? – Preguntó una voz al otro lado de la habitación.

Después de aproximadamente una hora invertida en intentar pedir auxilio a alguien que pasara por allí, intentar desbloquear la puerta y tratar de convivir en aquel reducido espacio sin ningún éxito durante ese tiempo, los dos había decidido que lo mejor era estar lo más distanciado posible y tratando de hablarse lo justo e imprescindible.

- No te quejes, esto no hubiera pasado de no ser por ti.

Habían llegado a ese acuerdo hace diez minutos…y ahí volvían a la carga.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Si alguien aquí se está quejando esa no soy yo precisamente- le replicó la muchacha mirándole con desdén desde la otra punta de la pequeña habitación. Se había subido a una pila de colchonetas y se encontraba tumbada mirando al descascarillado techo.

- ¿Quejarme? ¡Cualquiera lo haría en mi lugar! – le respondió él. Estoy encerrado con una chica tan diminuta que ni siquiera sé donde puede meter esos humos que se gasta.

- ¿Humos? -preguntó ella incorporándose para mirarle desafiante- si alguien necesita una bajada de humos aquí sin duda eres tú, señor cabeza de zanahoria.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- Oh, ¡No me digas que además eres sordo, señor cabeza de zanahoria!

- ¡Está bien!¡Se acabó!- sentenció el levantándose del suelo y yendo hacia la puerta tratando de abrirla a golpes – no aguanto ni un segundo más encerrado aquí contigo.

- Creía que eres más listo, ya has intentado eso durante una media hora y no ha dado resultados. Así que si no tienes ningún otro deslumbrante plan, será mejor que ahorres energía- le aconsejó.

Ichigo sabía que tenía razón, pero no pensaba dársela, aquella chica no iba a pasar por encima de él ni mucho menos, no era mejor, en ningún sentido.

- ¿Cómo es posible que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que estamos aquí?- preguntó la chica después de unos minutos. No tenía muy claro que era lo que prefería, si hablar con aquel muchacho sabiendo que era un caso perdido o el aplastante silencio que se formaba si no lo hacía- Digo yo que el resto de las clases también usan el material.

- Como sea, creo que debemos empezar a resignarnos – comentó él después de un rato viendo que aquello era imposible. Tendrían que esperar a que alguien se percatase de su ausencia.

Ichigo caminó un corto espacio y se subió a la misma pila de colchonetas donde estaba Rukia ante la mirada escéptica de la misma. El silencio volvió a extenderse por la habitación mientras que ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Rukia se limitó a apoyarse contra la pared y cerrar los ojos, con un poco de suerte de vez en cuando entraba una pequeña ráfaga de aire que la ayudaba a aguantar el sofocante calor durante un par de minutos más. El muchacho suspiró y giró la cabeza mirándola con curiosidad. Había que admitir que cuando se callaba la chica resultaba bastante atractiva, claro está que luego en cuanto hablaba perdía la mayor parte de su encanto.

El chico se paró a observarla. Su piel blanca destacaba ante el contraste de su cabello oscuro movido en ese momento por una pequeña ráfaga de aire. Así con los ojos cerrados la muchacha irradiaba una tranquilidad contagiosa.

- ¿Qué estás mirando?- fue cazado por ella cuando sus ojos fueron a parar justamente en sus pechos.

Él pegó un salto asustado mientras subía la mirada para enfrentar sus ojos violetas sin que le pasara por alto un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Lo que más le sorprendió es que no tenía ni idea del momento exacto en el que había perdido la consciencia mirándola.

- Tengo curiosidad- dijo para salir de aquella situación, aunque segundos después comprendió que aquello no había sonado excepcionalmente bien.

- ¿Curiosidad?- repitió Rukia confundida. No sabía exactamente sobre qué estaba hablando, pero le sorprendió el tono de su voz. No era ese tono sarcástico y cargado de arrogancia que siempre le había escuchado.

- ¿De dónde eres?- preguntó Ichigo de repente sorprendiéndola- Eres nueva, ¿no?- prosiguió él viendo que ella aún no reaccionaba ante la pregunta. En realidad, no sabía por qué estaba preguntando aquello, por qué se interesaba. Se escudriñó los sesos y llegó a la conclusión de que lo hacía para intentar que aquella espera se hiciese más amena, no siempre podían estar en guerra- Quiero decir, ¿Eres de fuera o simplemente te has cambiado de instituto?

- Me cambié de instituto- mintió mientras se tensaba. Cosa que él no pasó por alto.

-Si no quieres hablar no tienes por qué contestar, lo siento – se disculpó.

- No es eso- dijo la morena suspirando- lo cierto es que soy de aquí, pero nunca antes había ido a un instituto- confesó, aunque al segundo siguiente se arrepintió. Nadie debía saber quién era y sin duda su respuesta dejaba muchas preguntas por hacer que si eran realizadas y contestadas no tardarían en sacar a relucir la verdad.

- ¿Nunca has ido a un instituto?- preguntó el confundido- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Siempre me han enseñado tutores, aunque no es que me haya servido de mucho, ahora estoy bastante perdida- contestó- de todas formas no es un tema muy interesante- dijo rezando porque él dejara las cosas así.

- Vaya, dicen que Dios los cría y ellos se juntan- sentenció el pelinaranja mirándola divertida para ver su cara de confusión ante sus palabras- Renji- aclaró- si tú estás un poco perdida no has ido a juntarte con él más indicado.

- ¿Ah no?- preguntó ella dispuesta a defender a su amigo- ¿Y con quién se supone que debería juntarme entonces?- preguntó sin esperar una respuesta a esa pregunta.

- Con alguien como yo, por ejemplo- dijo Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño un segundo más tarde_. ¿Qué dices Ichigo?¿En qué estás pensando? Lo que te faltaba era que ahora te tomase en serio y no te la pudieras quitar de encima_- pensó. Se sorprendió bastante al encontrarse como respuesta una risa. Pero no era una sarcástica, ni seguida de ningún comentario del mismo tipo, aquella sonaba bastante sincera y convincente.

A Rukia le resultó graciosa aquella respuesta. Se preguntaba cómo habría sido la cosa si el que le hubiera atropellado con una moto fuera Kurosaki Ichigo y no Renji. Si de sus suposiciones dependiese, él la habría dejado allí en medio de la nada sin preguntarle siquiera cómo se encontraba.

- No te ofendas, pero creo que lo nuestro no tiene futuro- dijo ella mordaz volviendo a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa de diversión. Tenía que admitirlo, provocarle era de lo más entretenido.

- Seguramente se deba a una falta de buen gusto por tu parte- se la devolvió, no pensaba perder esa lucha.

- O quizás se deba a que aspiro a algo más que a un descerebrado como tú.

- No te preocupes, procuro no bajar el listón tanto como para aceptar a personas que no me llegan ni al hombro.

- ¿Cómo dices, imbécil?

- ¿Decías algo enana?

Ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados callándose. Odiaba que se metieran con su altura, a pesar de medir menos de un metro y medio ella podía superar a cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante. Eso lo tenía bien claro.

- ¿Qué hay de ti?- dijo por desviar la conversación hacia otros ámbitos- ¿Vives entre libros para sacar esas notas o tienes algún tipo de interacción social de vez en cuando con alguien?- Ichigo levantó una ceja con indignación con esa pregunta. Le estaba poniendo de bicho raro cuando él era una de las personas más conocidas de aquel instituto, sobre todo por su tremenda habilidad para meterse en problemas, su color de pelo, su notas y una larga lista.

- ¿Envidia?- preguntó él- al menos yo está visto que soy de los dos el que más cerebro tiene aquí.

- Eso lo dices por lo de intentar abrir una puerta que ves que no va a abrirse durante media hora seguida,¿no?- se burló ella.

- ¡Cállate! Al menos yo hago algo más productivo que quedarme ahí tirado debajo de…- se quedó callado a mitad de frase.

Rukia pudo ver como miraba fijamente a un punto algo más elevado de lo que ellos dos estaban. La miró y luego señaló con el dedo índice haciendo que ella mirara, encontrándose con la ventana.

- Podemos salir de aquí- dijo él sonriendo de repente.

- ¿Estás loco? Ninguno de los dos llegamos ahí arriba ni cabemos por…

- Te equivocas- la cortó- yo puedo subirte ahí arriba y tú cabes por ahí.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada Ichigo ya se había tirado encima suya con la intención de cogerla y ponerla en sus hombros.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?-preguntó Rukia tratando de quitárselo de encima.

- Voy a cogerte y subirte hasta ahí.

- ¡Nunca!

- ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ella palideció ante la pregunta. Sabía que sin su ayuda no llegaría hasta allí arriba pero aun así la idea de que alguien tuviera que ayudarle no le acababa de convencer. Sin mencionar que sólo el mero hecho resaltaba su estatura.

Tenía que elegir: o dejaba su orgullo a un lado y lo intentaban o se quedaba allí encerrada con él hasta a saber cuándo.

- Está bien- dijo a regañadientes para el cuello de su camisa.

Ichigo le miró convencido y asintió. Volvió a acercarse a ella y se agachó de forma que la chica pudiera ponerse de pie en sus hombros.

- ¿Alcanzas?- le preguntó el pelinaranja esperanzado, era su única opción, él tampoco podía llegar por sí sólo. O cooperaban o se quedaban allí.

- Me falta un poco- dijo la chica mientras intentaba estirarse un poco más. Aquello era bastante inestable y tenía la sensación de que iba a caerse en cualquier momento, aunque él la estuviese agarrando y ella apoyase sus manos en la pared.

- No puede estar tan lejos- terció el muchacho convencido intentando alcanzar un poco más de altura- sólo…un poco más…- consiguió decir mientras trataba de estirarse.

- Ya lo tengo – dijo la chica victoriosa. Podría llegar gracias al esfuerzo del chico, sólo tenía que inclinarse un poco hacia delante y podrían salir de allí, ella se escurriría por aquella ventana y abriría la puerta desde fuera. Extendió los dos brazos dispuesta a agarrarse a aquel saliente con uñas y dientes si era necesario, pero cuando parecía tenerlo a mano este empezó a alejarse.

En un sonoro estruendo los dos cayeron a la pila de colchonetas en una posición bastante comprometida.

- ¡Maldito descerebrado!- maldijo Rukia sin percatarse de que se encontraba encima del muchacho y demasiado cerca- ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre perder el equilibrio justo en ese momento!¡Casi lo tenía!

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó él ofendido- si no fueses tan enana hace mucho que ya habríamos salido de aquí sin más.

- Estúpido.

- Idiota.

- ¡¿Kurosaki?¡¿Hideaki?- exclamó una voz.

Con todo el alboroto que estaban montando ninguno de los dos se había percatado de las pisadas del exterior, ni de la melodía alegre que silbaba alguien afuera, ni tampoco cómo su profesor de educación física había abierto la puerta encontrándose a sus dos alumnos en una situación que parecía ser totalmente lo contrario a lo que en realidad era.

* * *

**_Ha costado sin duda y tengo que reconocerlo. Este capítulo lo tenía en la cabeza desde antes incluso de escribir este fic. Podría decirse que la idea de los dos encerrados en esa habitación fue el germen de todo estoxD Sin embargo lo planeado inicialmente era un oneshot, así que la idea original ha sido modificada muchísimo porque hay cosas que aún no quiero resolver aún^^_**

**_Siento la tardanza. Seguramente muchos pensaríais que había abandonado el fic, pero ese no es mi estiloxD ¡Por mucho que tarde siempre vuelvo!_**

**_He pasado una racha bastante chunga y los estudios me han tenido abstraída hasta un punto que ni yo misma imaginaba!Pero ahora mi vida está más o menos en orden y con más tiempo libre que nunca ¡bendita vida universitaria! Ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo, así que esta vez no habrá tanta espera(y espero que las próximas tampoco)_**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews y el interés en la historia, en serio que animan un montón seguir con esto y alegran el día. Así que no dudéis en seguir dejando más, que yo en el próximo capítulo los contesto=D_**

**_Nos leemos dentro de p_****oco!**


	7. Act n' walk away I

Había pasado media hora después de que finalizara la jornada escolar. Otro tortuoso día sumado a la larga lista que llevaba mentalmente cada alumno en su mente. La gente, algo más animada a pesar del cansancio, se había marchado charlando cada cual hacia sus casas con intenciones de llenar el estómago después de aquellas horas en el recinto del instituto teniendo que aguantar largas charlas sobre lo que, para que se iban a engañar, a nadie le interesaba realmente.

Un pelirrojo suspiraba hastiado apoyado contra la pared del pasillo, cercana a la puerta de su clase. Los pasillos se encontraban ahora vacíos a excepción de un pequeño grupo de estudiantes que aún seguían allí y algún que otro alumno que llegaba para comenzar alguna que otra actividad extraescolar, se quedaban a comer allí o simplemente tenían que quedarse en la biblioteca para realizar algún trabajo.

- Juro que le mataré cuando le vea…- dijo mientras su paciencia, ya de por sí escasa, comenzaba a llegar a su fin a un ritmo excepcionalmente acelerado.

- ¿No se habrá ido a su casa?- preguntó Ishida mientras se colocaba correctamente las gafas.

- Que va, he llamado a su casa y me han dicho que no ha pasado por allí desde que salió esta mañana.

- ¿Has probado a llamar a Hideaki-san?- propuso como siguiente opción- al fin y al cabo han desaparecido juntos, puede que aún sigan juntos.

- No se soportan

Y de alguna forma, eso era lo que más le tranquilizaba. Si los dos hubiesen desaparecido al mismo tiempo, ninguno de los dos hubiese dado señales de vida, se hubiesen saltado las clases y aún no apareciesen llevándose bien entre ellos, hubiera llevado a pensar a Renji cosas raras que sinceramente no le gustaría que pasaran por su mente.

- ¡No hemos encontrado nada!- gritó Orihime al girar la esquina y caminar hacia los muchachos con Chad siguiéndola de cerca.

- ¿Habéis buscado bien?- preguntó Ishida.

- Por todo el edificio.

- Maldita sea – maldijo el pelirrojo girando la cabeza para echar una ojeada a las dos mochilas apoyadas cerca de él- ¿Dónde se han metido?

- ¿Creéis que deberíamos informar a alguien?¿Llamar a la policía?- preguntó la muchacha.

- No, eso sería exagerarlo demasiado- dijo el pelirrojo- No tener noticias es una buena noticia- aseguró- las malas se extienden volando, si hubiera pasado algo malo ya nos habríamos enterado.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo a aquella afirmación.

- De todas formas Inoue, llama a Arisawa, dile que el idiota de Kurosaki aún no se ha presentado, que puede que nos retrasemos.

La muchacha volvió a asentir y cogió su móvil, marcando el número.

- Arisawa va a pegarle semejante paliza que no podrá moverse en un mes- dijo el pelirrojo con un tono de perversa satisfacción- ¿Qué hay de Keigo y Mizuiro?.

- A Mizuiro le era imposible y Keigo se resistió, lo mismo de siempre, vaya- dijo Chad.

- Malditos vagos desconsiderados, ni que a mí me hiciese gracia ir a sacar agua de casa de Arisawa soy-más-fuerte-que-nadie Tatsuki- se quejó Renji, poniéndolo los ojos en blanco.

- Estar aquí sin hacer nada me enferma.

- ¡Increíble!¡Completamente increíble!- exclamaba alteradamente el director del instituto.

Realmente Ichigo se sentía algo incómodo. No por estar en el despacho del director, el cual frecuentaba casi más que cualquier otra aula en el recinto. Sino que se sentía así debido al motivo de las acusaciones que le habían llevado hasta allí. Repasó mentalmente la lista de cosas por las que había sido llevado a aquel lugar, prefería cualquiera de los motivos anteriores que aquel.

- ¡Utilizando los espacios del instituto para semejante tipo de "actividades"!

El énfasis en la palabra actividad crispó del todo los nervios del muchacho.

-¡Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no estábamos haciendo nada!- trató de explicarlo por décima vez en lo que llevaban allí de tiempo, que no era poco.

- ¡Ja!¡Como si fuese a creérmelo con todo el expediente que tienes Kurosaki!- le recriminó el profesor- aunque nunca pensé que fueses a dejar las peleas por aprovecharte de alumnas indefensas en la sala del material.

- ¿Indefensa?- preguntó Ichigo sin creérselo- por favor, ¿Qué le ve de indefensa?- preguntó desconcertado el muchacho al director. Ahora que se percataba la chica a su lado no había mediado palabra desde que habían llegado allí por el profesor de educación física.

-" Si pienso dar la cara por ella y solucionar yo esto sólo es que de verdad está mal de la cabeza"- pensó para sí el pelinaranja girando la cabeza para poder ver a la muchacha.

Se quedó helado. Rukia miraba al director con ojos de cordero degollado, incluso podía apreciar un cierto brillo en ellos, como si fuese a romper a llorar de un momento a otro. Eso contestaba a su pregunta y daba explicación a lo que el director le veía de inocencia.

- Y-yo.. no q-quería…- saltó la chica con un tono de voz meloso que la delataba como una fatal actriz, incluso fingió que se le quebrara la voz.

- No se preocupe señorita Hideaki…eso ya lo sabía, no se preocupe- repetía el director que se había hasta incluso aproximado a ella para tratar de consolarla.

Ichigo contemplaba la escena con la boca abierta de pura incredulidad, aunque al segundo siguiente apretó la mandíbula. No podía creerlo, ¡A ese paso la culpa sólo recaería ante él! Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y su mejor mirada de "¡Me las pagarás!" hasta que vio que la muchacha le devolvía la mirada y le señalaba la puerta con el mentón, justo antes de volver a su actuación.

La mirada del muchacho cambió a una incrédula mientras observaba la situación. Podría alcanzar la puerta y salir si era cuidadoso. El director en ese momento se había arrodillado dándole la espalda para ofrecerle un pañuelo a la morena.

- Me d-dijo que allí dentro daban p-piruletas…- continuó su actuación la muchacha, incluso había comenzado a fingir un llanto, el cual paró una milésima para mandarle una mirada fulminante al pelinaranja al ver que aún no se había ido.

El muchacho se deslizó sigilosamente por la estancia hasta abrir la puerta, rezando porque esta no emitiera ningún crujido y salir. Una vez llegó al pasillo echó a correr a toda velocidad hasta la clase y abrió la puerta viendo al instante dos mochilas apiladas en su mesa con una nota encima.

_Ichigo hemos ido a casa de Tatsuki, ya me encargaré de ahogarte personalmente con toda el agua que recojamos hoy de su casa._

"_Con Cariño". Renji._

Ichigo soltó una carcajada por el "con cariño" de la carta, estaba seguro de que eso no le iba a traer nada bueno, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo. Se la cargaría aún más si le pillaban allí después de haber escapado del despacho del director. Pensó en su compañera, y una sensación bastante desagradable se extendió por su interior. Culpabilidad. Si bien pensaba cantarle las cuarenta porque él iba a llevarse toda la culpa, ahora era ella la que estaba allí metida y le gustara reconocerlo o no, le había salvado el pellejo.

Tragó saliva y cogió la nota de Renji junto con las dos mochilas y puso pies en polvorosa hasta salir del edificio. No iba a alejarse más, al fin y al cabo técnicamente ya estaba fuera, además de que tenía la mochila de la morena y tampoco le hacía gracia la idea de simplemente lavarse las manos y largarse de allí antes de que ella hubiera salido. Simplemente se limitó a recostarse contra el muro y sacar su móvil ocupándose de borrar la ingente cantidad de llamadas perdidas y mensajes que le habían dejado para pasar el tiempo. No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando la chica salió con cara de que allí no había pasado nada.

- Todo en orden- informó llamando la atención del muchacho, el cual no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento y se dedicó a escudriñar la expresión de esta mientras metía el móvil de vuelta a su mochila- No tendrás que volver a preocuparte por este asunto.

- ¿Qué no tendré que volver a preocuparme?- exclamó el chico bufando- ¡puede que ahora me haya escapado, pero por tu culpa ahora creen que yo me estaba aprovechando de ti o algo así!- dijo sin entender aún por qué había actuado de aquella forma en vez de apoyar su versión- mañana en cuanto pise el instituto me llamará y…

- Si te digo que no tienes de qué preocuparte, es que no tienes que preocuparte- dijo con una mirada que reprochaba su poca fe en ella. Pero en realidad ¿Por qué le culpaba? No la conocía apenas, y en el escaso tiempo que habían compartido ella había conseguido alterar en sobremanera la paz y la tranquilidad habitual de su vida.

A pesar de todo él no dijo nada más sobre el asunto. Rukia se aproximó para tomar su mochila y colgársela al hombro sin mediar ninguna palabra más.

- Al menos dime cómo lo has hecho ¿no?- inquirió el pelinaranja al ver el silencio sepulcral cuando él esperaba una explicación, y una convincente para ser más exacto. Quería ver hasta qué punto podía estar seguro de sus palabras y olvidarse del asunto sin que mañana fuese a ser castigado por todo aquello.

- Es sencillo Kurosaki-kun- dijo con aquel tono meloso que había utilizado arriba. Ichigo apretó la mandíbula, cuando se ponía así le ponía los pelos de punta, como si estuviera jugando con él y la muchacha nunca se diera a conocer realmente como verdaderamente era- cuando saliste me encargué de asegurarle al director lo mal que me vendría tener que soportar más aquel asunto- dijo haciendo como que se limpiaba un par de lagrimitas.

- Creo que no quiero saber más al respecto- terció Ichigo serio de repente comenzando a andar. Tenía prisa, ya de por sí llegaba bastante tarde a casa de su amiga, no era cuestión de retrasarse aún más.

- ¡Eh!¿Gracias a mí te has librado de esta y no piensas darme ni las gracias?- dijo echando una carrera para alcanzar al muchacho.

- Me las hubiera apañado solo de todas formas- concluyó.

- Si ya, seguro.

- Por cierto, eres una pésima actriz- comentó acelerando el paso. Sabía que por cada una de sus zancadas ella debía de dar al menos dos.

- ¿Tú crees? Porque si no fuera por mí aún seguirías allí arriba encerrado.

- Como sea- sentenció él. No sabía por qué, pero quería terminar cuanto antes con aquella conversación y salir de allí ¿Tanto le molestaba la actitud de aquella chica? No, no era sólo aquello. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- No puedes ser tan desagradecido- intentó convencerse ella. Chocaba con el carácter de él en muchos sentidos, pero no le parecía de esa clase de personas.

- Mira, tengo prisa, ¿De acuerdo?- trató de convencerla andando aún más deprisa- y tú debería irte a casa ya.

No tenía ni idea de dónde vivía, pero algo le decía que no debían ir por el mismo camino. Ichigo y sus presentimientos, siempre había odiado eso de él, al igual que sus sueños. Muchos podrían llamarlo una persona que se deja llevar por estúpidas supersticiones, otros dirían que simplemente estaba loco. Él simplemente creía confiar en su instinto.

- ¡Yo voy hacia mi casa!- exclamó ella orgullosa. Y llevaba razón. Kuchiki Rukia tenía una gran memoria y aún recordaba las indicaciones del anciano de la otra vez sobre cómo llegar andando hasta el distrito Este- quizás seas tú el que me esté siguiendo.

- ¿Pero qué tonterías dices?- dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia- yo voy a mi casa.

- Me parece que hoy no Kurosaki.

Los dos se giraron al oír una voz detrás suya.

De la esquina por la que acababan de pasar salió un muchacho bastante alto. Su cara la adornaban multitud de piercings y llevaba puesta una gorra girada. Sus ojos, de un color oscuro miraban con sorna al muchacho mientras golpeaba ligeramente un bate de beisbol con su otra mano libre.

- Que enternecedor, ¡No me digas que has encontrado novia!- se mofó apoyándose en la esquina observando a la pequeña figura de la chica con interés.

- No me hagas reír, Seiji, ¿Es que acaso estás buscando otra paliza como la de la otra vez?- dijo Ichigo intentando ganar tiempo. A pesar de todo, la única complicación era que Rukia se encontrase allí, pero no tendría ningún problema en ocuparse él sólo de aquel imbécil mientras ella pudiera irse sin ningún problema.

- Sal de aquí- murmuró sin quitarle un ojo de encima al muchacho.

Rukia le miró de soslayo y luego devolvió la mirada al recién aparecido. Aquel tipo, que al parecer respondía al nombre de Seiji, era como unas dos veces Ichigo.

- ¡¿Estás loco?

- Tan sólo vete- dijo girándose por un momento hacia ella para mirarle a los ojos.

Rukia abrió la boca para protestar, pero hubo algo en la mirada del pelinaranja que le hizo acceder y asentir con la cabeza sin decir ni una palabra más.

Ichigo suspiró, ahora no tendría nada de lo que preocuparse. Sentía como la chica se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de allí. Si bien era cierto que su instinto había vuelto a acertar, había sido mucho mejor de lo que él había imaginado.

- Te he dicho que hoy no, Kurosaki- terció Seiji.

Ichigo giró la cabeza con pavor. De la esquina opuesta salieron otros cinco matones, todos con la misma cara de superioridad que miraban a los dos con diversión. Ichigo se maldijo mentalmente, su instinto no había fallado. Conocía Seiji y solía relacionarse con gente poco recomendable. Ahora tenía a Rukia lejos de su alcance, más cerca de ellos que de él y eso no le gustaba para nada.

- Hoy vas a cobrar todas las que nos debes, es una lástima que justo hoy llevases a tu novia contigo.

- Deja que se vaya- exigió en un siseo.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- preguntó él con diversión- no nos engañemos Kurosaki, no está nada mal- dijo apartando la vista del chico para observar a la muchacha de arriba abajo- y debe de ser bastante fácil para estar con un cable pelado como tú, quizás cuando te demos una paliza podamos entretenernos con ella un rato.

Ichigo apretó los dientes con desprecio. Odiaba a ese tipo de gente que sólo buscaba pelea por cualquier motivo trivial como podía ser el color de su pelo sin importar nada más que su propia diversión. Sin embargo él ya estaba acostumbrado. Llevaba desde que había entrado en el instituto teniendo que aguantar todo tipo de problemas por culpa de gente como Seiji.

- Cuida mi mochila- dijo dándole la espalda a Seiji para caminar hasta la muchacha y tenderle la mochila que llevaba al hombro- no te separes de mí, y en cuanto veas una oportunidad vete de aquí ¿Has entendido?

- No necesito que nadie cuide de mí- le dijo ella con determinación mientras le echaba una mirada a los que tenía detrás y luego al del bate de beisbol.

Ichigo suspiró, sabía que no había forma de discutir con ella en esa situación, pero tenía que saber que si alguien de los dos salía mal de aquello iba a tratarse sólo de él, no quería que nadie se viera envuelto en sus líos.

Nadie se movió aunque todos estaban en tensión, claramente se sabía que bando iba a realizar el primer movimiento. Eran seis contando con Seiji, muy valiente por parte de ellos ir seis personas en contra de una sóla.

- Destrozadle.

Esas fueron las palabras puso en acción a todos sus secuaces. Como si un chip se activase dentro de sus cabezas mediante aquello. Ichigo echó una mirada cautelosa hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que la muchacha estaba bien resguardada a sus espaldas y de que Seiji no podía acercarse a ellos sin que él se diese cuenta.

Uno de los que tenían enfrente echó a correr con el puño en alto en dirección a él.

- ¡Cuidado!- oyó que le advertía su compañera desde detrás. No era necesario.

Antes de que aquel mastodonte intentara siquiera golpearle Ichigo ya se había adelantado pegándole un puñetazo en la mejilla que lo mandó hacia atrás. Pudo apreciar como el resto le miraba desafiante y se ponían más en guardia, tomando nota del error y el exceso de confianza de su compañero caído, el cual al parecer se encontraba demasiado dolido como para levantarse.

- Me alegra saber que todos no sois más que puro músculo, si de verdad tuvierais algo de fuerza y cabeza me habría preocupado- se burló con tal de provocarles y al parecer funcionó. Esa vez los cuatro restantes fueron a por él a la vez.

- Ahora- le dijo por lo bajo a la chica que seguía detrás suya, al parecer bastante sorprendida- confío en tú habilidad, en cuanto veas el espacio lárgate de aquí.

Vio que ella asentía antes de volver la cabeza hacia sus cuatro atacantes, no le preocupaban, pero tampoco iba a subestimarlos, por si acaso. Consiguió esquivar los golpes de los cuatro, no podía permitirse el lujo de atacar o acabaría bastante mal. Si se tomó el lujo de mirar como la pequeña morena había emprendido una carrera por la calle ahora despejada. Sonrió justo antes de pegar un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia de sus enemigos.

- Ahora empieza el juego- dijo sonriendo. Rukia se había marchado, por lo cual ahora no tendría ningún problema en acabar con ellos sin tener que cuidar por ella.

Se lanzó a por el primero de los que había intentado golpearles, el muchacho, bastante más mayor que él, paró su puñetazo. Sin embargo Ichigo era más rápido y antes de que pudiera defenderse de nuevo le golpeó en la boca del estómago haciendo que callera de rodillas al suelo con dificultades para respirar.

Iba a golpear al segundo cuando un grito deshizo por completo la concentración que acababa de adquirir en aquella lucha. Entre el hueco de los cuerpos de los tres hombres que quedaban en pie pudo vislumbrar como el primero que había atacado se encontraba detrás en el sitio donde había caído, agarrando a la muchacha.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para gritar recibió una patada por la espalda por parte de uno de ellos. Al parecer se había colado por detrás mientras él observaba la escena.

- Madición- susurró cuando uno de los otros lo atrapó antes de que callera al suelo inmovilizándolo desde detrás.

Todos rieron cuando vieron al chico inmovilizado. Seiji por fin decidió dejar su acogedora esquina para aproximarse a la escena mientras se subía las mangas de su jersey. Ichigo sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. Intentó forcejear pero le tenían bien cogido.

- No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento…- dijo pegándole un puñetazo en la cara.

- ¡Ichigo!- oyó como ella gritaba su nombre, devolviéndole a la realidad. Trató de liberarse de nuevo, aunque sin éxito.

-¡Cabrón!- le dedicó a su agresor- ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer esto por ti mismo…- le echó en cara, recibiendo un rodillazo en el estómago a cambio. Abrió la boca involuntariamente en busca de un aire que nunca llegó a sus pulmones. Notó cómo se desplomaba aunque no cayera al suelo por el agarre que aquel hombre ejercía en su cuerpo. Levantó la vista, ahora nublada, para vislumbrar como Seiji cogía el bate que ante sostenía en las manos.

- No sabes lo bien que me lo estoy pasando, pero no te preocupes, que ahora empieza lo mejor..¿Quizás debería romperte primero las piernas?- preguntó pensativo mientras hacía malabares con el trozo de madera.

Sabía que si le golpeaba en la cabeza sería su fin, aquella gente no se andaba con tonterías y ese golpe le dejaría fuera de combate por el rato necesario para que ellos disfrutaran apaleando su cuerpo durante su inconsciencia lo suficiente como para dejarle bastante maltrecho, eso si volvía a recuperar la misma.

Vio a cámara lenta como aquella arma tomaba la velocidad necesaria, incluso apreciaba la parábola que describiría, Seiji había desechado la idea de jugar, ese golpe le acertaría en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe mientras deseaba que al menos dejaran a su compañera tranquila pudiendo entretenerse con él. Sin embargo aquel golpe nunca llegó.

- ¡Idiota!¿A qué estás jugando?

Abrió los ojos justo para encontrarse a Rukia delante de él y con Seiji a un par de metros en el suelo, mirándole con una expresión que nunca había visto en la cara de esta. Su mirada impactó sobre la suya como si buscara algo en su interior que en ese momento no veía en él, pero que sabía que estaba ahí. Ichigo la miró fascinado por segunda vez en aquel día, aunque esta vez no hubiese comparación posible con la anterior. Su mirada transmitía determinación, fortaleza y a la vez preocupación. Incluso en aquel momento, parecía que aquel par de ojos violetas le estaban retando, buscando en su interior la fuerza necesaria para salir de aquella.

- ¡Maldita zorra! Vas a pagar por esto- dijo Seiji levantándose con una mano en la mejilla agachándose para coger el bate del suelo e ir hacia ella.

Al quitarse la mano de la mejilla podía apreciarse una representación exacta de la suela del zapato de ella. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver que no podía esquivar aquel golpe, nunca hubiera esperado que aquel sujeto se recuperase tan rápido de su patada, aun cuando ella le había dado con todas sus fuerzas después de haberse librado del que la tenía agarrada el cual se encontraba en el suelo. Había conseguido salvar al muchacho de aquel golpe, pero ella ahora se encontraba en un callejón sin salida sin poder reacciones y con él allí inmovilizado.

* * *

_¡Y hasta aquí por hoy!He cumplido mi promesa de actualizar pronto^^_

_Estos dos se encuentran en un buen lío U.u_

_En el próximo capítulo se verá como acaba todo esto y por fín se moverá la trama principal del fic...si ¡por fin! Después de 7 capítulos ya hemos visto más o menos las personalidades y las relaciones entre ellos y ya se han puesto los cimientos del IchiRuki *risa malvada* y ahora! tiempo de contestar Reviews!_

_En primer lugar gracias por dejar vuestro comentario sobre la historia, se agradece muchisimo y me alegro de que os esté gustando! Así que si leéis no dudeis en dejarme un comentario que yo os lo contestaré en el siguiente capítulo!=D_

**Vickyallyz**: ¡Dios mio! ¿Te lo leíste todo seguido? Entonces eres de las mías, que cuando se pone a leer le da igual 2 que 50 capsxD Sobre lo de como van a convencer a Ichi para el concurso: ¡Por ahí van los tiros!Aunque no le va a hacer ninguna gracia y por supuesto se meterá en un montón de problemas en la mayoria de los cuales tendremos a la pequeña morena de por medio=) Me encanta Renji y aunque sea 100% IchiRuki puedo decir que Renji tendrá sus momentos de gloria! Espero que te guste la actualización!

**Yalis**: Me alegra que te gustase! Ahí tienes la reacción por parte de cada uno, casi les cae una buena bronca, menos mal que las dotes de actriz sobreactuada de Rukia están para salir de ese tipo de situaciones. Un saludo!


End file.
